Mixed Blessings
by Christal-R
Summary: Maria has made a life changing decision to keep her secret in the dark. As her love for Randy comes back to haunt her, can she get through carrying his child on her own? What will be Randy's reaction while there are wedding bells ringing for him?
1. An Abrupt Starting

**Note:**** To those who know and love my ****Unexpected Passions**** story, don't worry it's still in the works! I'm just trying out a new idea I got today and just thought of trying it out. Thanks for your time reading this and please comment, I really want to know what you think and if I should continue working on it. So thanks again, enjoy and happy reading! **

**P.S. This is a Mandy fan fic (Maria/Randy pairing. Nice name right? lol) **

**Chapter 1 - An Abrupt Starting**

"Alright, I'm ready!" said the twenty five year old woman. She was done lacing up her wrestling boots before looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look like a champion already!" said the blonde woman behind the refection of the young Diva. Tonight was Maria's first ever Women's Championship match against her good friend Mickie James. It has been two years to get to the position where she was today and was satisfied to know that her hard work has been recognized by her in-ring skills. Tonight could be her night when her dream would become a reality.

The young Diva grinned. "Don't let Mickie hear you say that!"

"Oh well, I'm just getting you into the positive side," said the Boise native named Torrie Wilson.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Hey, what friends are for, right?"

Maria smiled. "Yeah. So where's Mickie?"

"I think she's still over by the makeup compartment," said Torrie "If you're lucky, maybe you can see her before the match."

Maria nodded. She took long deep breaths. Her chest rose up a bit and then was lowered and the same process of breathing continued.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Maria said truthfully.

"Don't be, you'll be fine."

Candice came in to the Women's locker room to meet her fellow Divas as well as good friends.

"Hey guys," said the former Playboy cover girl.

"Hi Candice," Torrie beamed. "I'm just helping Maria get ready for tonight."

"Oh that's right, for the Women's Championship." Candice turned to the young Diva. "Wow you look great girl! I'm so happy for you." she said. She held out her arms and went to hug Maria.

"Thanks Candy!" Maria grinned. She couldn't wait for the night. She made a promise that she would give her all just to show how much she cherished the support from her fans since the two years since she has been on _Raw_.

Unexpectedly she had a strange feeling inside her stomach. She felt like she was about to throw up any second for some reason. Maria doesn't know why her stomach was churning at this hour. She had bought a Subway Club sandwich from _Subway _before she came to the arena. But it couldn't be possible that she could be a victim of food poisoning.

_How could that be? Their sandwiches are always fresh!_

Fresh indeed. Then why this strange feeling?

"Are you alright Maria?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Maria told Torrie. "Why?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Candice asked the blonde Diva.

"Well you seemed a bit…I don't know…out of it."

Maria laughed. "What are you talking about? I feel great!"

"Sounds like someone is very confident!" said the dark haired woman with a smile.

"I am!" said Maria. "I'm ready to rock!"

Torrie laughed. "Hey, you stole Ashley's favorite catchphrase!"

"So what? She's on _Smackdown!_ so I'm safe," said Maria and chuckled.

"Well, you've got like half an hour left to get your makeover," said Candice.

"Yeah, I better head out," said Maria. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck sweetie," said Torrie and hugged her. "Chloe wants to say good luck to you too, don't you honey?"

Maria took the adorable Maltese from Torrie's arms and held her.

"You want to wish me good luck, huh?" Maria said sweetly. Then her face would be slobbered thanks to Torrie's pet.

Maria laughed. "Thanks, I appreciate the kind thought!"

Candice laughed. "It's a good thing you didn't go for makeup yet!"

Torrie laughed. "Okay, that's enough Chloe!" The blonde Diva took the little dog back from the competitor.

"Well, we'll see you after the match," said Candice. "Good luck. Just do your thing and you'll do great!"

Maria grinned and hugged one of her supporters. "Thank you."

"I think you should wash your face first," said Candice, giggling.

"No need to tell me that," said Maria. "That was the first thing on my mind!"

The Divas shared a laugh and then the young Diva quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw quick splashes of water on her face to remove the drool from Chloe's licking.

Maria was at the makeup compartment, beautifying her face before heading down to the ring.

"You seemed a bit shaken up dear," said the woman who was doing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Maria. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about my match."

"Oh I see," said the makeup artist. "You were part of the conversation earlier."

"Oh really, with who?" Maria asked.

"Mickie, she told me that she was excited about the match."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Maria. "I'm excited as well. But I guess I am just a bit nervous. I mean it's my first Championship opportunity. Any Diva would kill to get a chance like this, you know. That Diva's Battle Royal was the best moment of my life and that's something I would never forget."

The makeup artist beamed. "Well, I wish you luck on your match."

"Thanks!" said the young Diva.

Her broad smile slowly disappeared. Her hand was on the side of her head.

It was back. That strange feeling she had has returned.

"Not again," she groaned softly.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?"

Maria tried to snap herself out of something that probably didn't mean anything.

"Uh no, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be a bit troubled."

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Maria.

"Well, I'm done with you," the makeup artist announced and gave Maria a hand held mirror to take a look. Maria found herself smiling back at her reflection.

"Thank you Annie," said Maria.

"You're welcome and good luck!"

"Thanks, bye."

Maria got up from the makeup chair and went through a corridor. She could hear the low cheering sound coming from outside the ring. She was getting excited by the minute. Her match was the first just as soon as _Raw_ would be on air.

"Hey girl!"

The young Diva turned to see another one of her good friend and the current Women's Champion Mickie James.

"Hi, I was looking for you!" said Maria as she gave her a hug.

"I was looking for you too," said Mickie. "Torrie and Candice told me that you would be somewhere around here."

"Yeah, I just got my makeup done just a minute ago."

"So are you ready?"

"Ready as I should be," said Maria.

"Good." Mickie's grin would then turn into a smirk. "Don't you think for one second that I'll give you an easy win just because we're friends."

"I'm not looking for one," Maria assured her and returned a smirk. "I'm up to any challenge and I'm going to prove that to the whole world out there."

The Women's Champion nodded. "Alright, so may the best Diva win!"

Maria grinned and shook Mickie's hand and then brought her in for a last hug.

"I'm going to do a little warm up before I head out. So I'll see you in the ring!"

"Okay! See ya later loser!"

Mickie laughed. "Oh no, don't you give me that! The match hasn't even started yet!"

"I know, just wanted to make your blood boil like all heels would do!"

Mickie made a fake frustrating sigh. "You're gonna get it!"

Maria laughed and then turned towards the corridor. The cheers were getting louder and louder from every step she made. The ring was just around the corner and soon she would be on the ramp in front of the thousands eyes of a huge crowd.

She suddenly stopped. She found her hand stroking through her light brown hair in frustration.

That strange feeling in her stomach.

"It's back again!" said Maria. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

She felt like she was about to be sick. She turned around in desperation to head for the nearest bathroom but that was impossible to do since _Raw_ would be live in just a few seconds.

Maria leaned weakly against the wall. There was no one around. She was alone in the deserted corridor with not a clue of what to do.

"I have a match to go to," she told herself. "There's no backing down now. I've waited for so long to get this championship opportunity and I wouldn't let anything take that chance away from me!"

It was getting louder and louder. The young Diva knew that it was a cue of the starting of the show.

"It's on."

She took a few deep breaths once again.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

She continued on through the corridor. The strange feeling was somehow fighting its way through as Maria's hand was clutching onto her stomach. She knew for a fact that many wrestlers have to bear the pain regardless of the situation.

"No, I wouldn't let it get to me!" said Maria. "I will go to that ring, I'm not going to let some stupid stomach ache take way my dream of becoming the next Women's Champion!"

With that promise set in mind, the young Diva jumped back up to her feet and jogged her way through the end of the corridor. Her match would be coming up in a minute. The cheers were getting closer and closer.

She was almost to the curtain.

The adrenaline started to boost as the exuberating sounds of the crowd went mad as the show has finally begun.

Maria was grinning to herself. She wouldn't wait to be in the action.

She was almost there.

Meanwhile, at ringside, there were two WWE Hall of Famers sitting by the announcer's table. One man, with the cowboy hat was Oklahoma's good 'ol Jim Ross and his partner or sidekick if you will, Jerry 'The King' Lawler in his usual fitting king attire.

"Good night everyone," said J.R. "And welcome to a new edition of _Raw_ as we are live in Boston, Massachusetts!" This is Jim Ross here along with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

"Ohh J.R.!" said Jerry in a high voice that sounded like a little five year old kid. "This is going to be so exciting! Tonight, things are starting to heat up with the main match coming up later tonight and this is a definite must see!"

"You're absolutely right, King!" said J.R. "Tonight's main event is going to be a shaky one as Randy Orton will be putting the WWE Championship on the line against 'The Game' Triple H! This is one of the biggest challenges of Orton's career since his improbable Championship victory in the Fatal Four Way match back in Judgment Day a few weeks ago and now that Triple H has returned from his knee injury, there's going to be a lot coming for Randy Orton later on tonight!"

"I couldn't believe it!" said Jerry. "This match is going to be rocking, I'll tell ya that! We don't know what's going to happen in that ring where these two Superstars clash for the gold and tonight we're going to witness the toughest match in history of this business."

"Yes you're right about that King. The question that the fans are asking right now is: Will Randy Orton came out of the match successful? Folks, tonight we will get our answer."

Soon the entrance theme blared from the background as the rock song _With Legs Like That _began playing signaling and the video of a beautiful girl with light brown hair appeared on the Titantron making poses in her bikini and flashing out her grin.

"Oh baby!" Jerry gushed. "This is what I'm been looking forward to and that's the Women's Championship match!"

The crowd went wild and cheers were made constantly.

The music would continue on for a few minutes. But there was a sense within the crowd that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. "Where's Maria?"

"I'm guessing she was a bit nervous," said J.R. "After all, she had an emotional week after an improbable victory at the Battle Royal."

"That's true J.R.," said Jerry. "I mean she was absolutely shocked to found out that she won and that she was able to go head to head against Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship."

"Yes indeed King and…" J.R.'s voice trailed off. "Wait a minute…"

The video was cut off from the Titantron and was switched to a scene backstage.

"Somebody, get some help out here!" cried a woman's voice.

J.R.'s voice turned low with concern. "King, this doesn't sound good…"

The cameras rolled out to the scene into the corridors as they were coming closer and closer to view a brunette woman was on the floor with a limping body of a young woman.

"Somebody, please help!"

The call has been responded as the paramedic came immediately came to examine the woman who was laying backfirst on the floor.

"What just happen here?" a man asked.

"I just found Maria like this on the floor!" Mickie cried. "I don't know, we've just talked a while ago and…oh my god I can't believe this happened!"

"Oh my god, Maria!" cried another voice. Torrie and Candice came rushing down when they saw what has just happened on the TV inside the locker room.

"Is she going to be, alright?!"

Mickie moved aside for the paramedic to check the young Diva's neck for her pulse. Then a worried look appeared on his face.

"She's unconscious," he announced.

"What?!" said Torrie in horror.

"Maria, can you hear me? Wake up. Come on Maria."

No response.

"This is not good," said the man and called out for assistance.

"I need help over here, asap! Bring the stretcher out!"

The Divas had no choice but to look down in horror and anxiety grew inside them as the paramedic tried to waking Maria up but with no success.

No response.

There was a gasp coming from the crowd as they watched from the big screen the poor young Diva lying helpless on the floor as the paramedics came one after the other coming to the lead paramedic's assistance, carrying a yellow stretcher with them.

**Hope you like this chapter, Poor Maria, what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? Find out in chapter 2. Please make your comments, thank you lots! Christal. **


	2. Shocking News

**Note: OMG!! Did anyone watched Raw last night? I went crazy when I saw Randy and Maria together in teh interview segment and I was like omg it's my couple!!! lol I know they're not romantically involved but still lol. Enjoy and happy reading!!**

Chapter 2 – Shocking News

There was darkness all around. A vision appeared to be blurry to someone's eyes as they were slowly opened only to be hurt a bit by a white light that has been blindingly striking.

Her eyes were starting to open up and didn't seem to be aware of anything until they were finally awake.

There were sounds of murmurs coming from the background.

Her hands came to rub her eyes. She couldn't take the bright light.

"Maria, you're awake! Thank God!"

The young Diva sat up. There was a heavy pain that pierced her head.

"My…head…" she moaned. She rubbed the side of her head but that didn't seem to calm the pain.

"How are you, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, are you alright? Say something, anything."

The woman turned to see three girls standing over her with bewilderment on her face. Then she looked down at her body to discover that she was wearing.

It wasn't her ring attire.

"What the hell?"

"She's okay!" said Mickie. "Thank God!"

Maria looked back up in to the three women. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," said Torrie.

Maria's jaw dropped in horror when she has finally realized that she was in the hospital bed and that her friends were by her side.

Her weak voice began stammering. "Wha…why?"

"Do you have any idea what happened to you at all?" the dark haired Diva asked.

Maria raised her eyebrow with confusion with not a clue on her mind and shook her head.

"Did something happen?"

"Well Mickie found you on the floor unconscious," said Candice.

"What?!"

"Calm down, calm down," said Mickie in a soothing voice. "You were unconscious right before our match."

"But how did this…I don't understand…"

"So you have no idea that it happened?" Torrie asked.

Maria tried to recapture on the puzzling event. Her mind flashed to the time when she was on her way to the ring.

"Yeah I remember now," said Maria. "I was talking to Mickie right before I head out to the ramp."

"But then you were backstage," said Mickie. "That shows that you didn't have time to out there."

Maria said nothing for a while. It was very puzzling for something like this to happen. To think that it was the first thing that something this bizarre would happen to her.

"Do you remember anything else?" Torrie asked.

The young Diva tried to get her thoughts straight of what happened while she was heading towards the black curtain. At the same time she was struck dumbfounded without a doubt. How the hell did she ended up in the hospital in the first? And that wasn't a favorite place for anyone to be in.

Especially when you have not a clue of what was wrong with you.

"I was walking through a corridor. I remembered hearing noises from the crowd outside."

"And then what happened after that?" Candice asked.

"And then…I ended up here."

The three Divas cast worried looks at one another.

"Ow!" Maria yelped. She felt a hot pain in her head again as she clasped her hands over the sides of her forehead.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?!"

"My head, it hurts!"

"Maybe she got hit in the head?" Candice asked with concern.

"No I didn't okay?!" Maria snapped.

"So you just fell?"

"How the hell should I know Torrie?! All I know is that I'm in the hospital, in this bed with no reason behind this predicament!"

"Hey, hey calm down, alright?"

"You're telling me to calm down?!" The young Diva imploded. "Well I can't! I can't calm down because no one's telling me why I'm here of all places when I have a match to go to!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out honey-"

"Don't you honey me, Mickie! I'm getting sick of this and I want to go now!"

"What's going on here?" said a voice behind them.

All four women turned to see a woman with short blonde hair and with glasses on. She had a stethoscope around her neck.

"Oh Doctor, you're back," said Torrie in relief that the doctor has arrived.

The woman in her white doctor's uniform closed the door behind her and walked up to them with folded arms and a serious look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're trying aggravating my patient's condition," said the doctor.

"We're not!" Mickie assured her. "That wasn't even our intention. She just totally explode on us, it was so unexpected."

"I was upset!" Maria burst out once again. "Don't I have a right to be?!"

The doctor turned to her patient. "If you want a fast recovery, you have to calm down Miss Kanellis."

"Oh I will…when I find out why the hell I'm in here!"

"Sorry about that," Torrie told the doctor. "She can be feisty sometimes."

"Hello?! I'm suffering here!"

"Miss Kanellis, if you don't calm down now then you'll be here for a long while," the doctor warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

The young Diva huffed and threw her head back on the pillow.

"Fine," she mumbled.

The three Divas sighed and shook their head.

"I'm Doctor Gordon," the doctor said, introducing herself to the hotheaded Diva. "I'm tending to you for the evening."

"That's nice," Maria said with sarcasm.

"Maria," Mickie began with a serious voice.

The young brunette woman shot a glare at the Women's Champion. "I wasn't being rude to her, okay?!"

"Just stay calm, please?" Candice pleaded. "We really want you to get better."

"Okay, okay," said Maria. "I'm calm now."

"Good," said Doctor Gordon. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I want to know what happened back in the arena."

Maria shrugged. "I don't know…"

"She told us that she was heading out to the ring for our match," said Mickie.

"She was in the corridors," said Candice.

"And now she said she ended up here," said Torrie. "She didn't get hit on the head by anyone so she told us."

The doctor thought for a moment. "Tell me Miss Kanellis, did you feel anything at all?"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I mean did you feel sick at that time?"

Maria's mind was back to the arena. Then she remembered that strange feeling she has gotten. So maybe it did mean something otherwise she wouldn't have been in the hospital now.

"Well, I did feel something…"

"I should have known," said Torrie. "Maria was in a bit of a daze back in the locker room."

"Yeah," Maria finally admitted it. "I didn't think it would be something that serious," I thought it would go away but I guess it didn't."

"Was it your stomach?" Doctor Gordon asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes, I was feeling this pain out of nowhere. I tried to bear it but it kept on coming. Could it be food poisoning?"

"It's a possibility," said Doctor Gordon. "I need to ask you a few more questions before I reached to that conclusion. Tell me exactly how you feel back in the arena."

Maria thought long and hard. She has to remember in every exact detail.

"Well, besides the stomach pain, I was having this sense of wanting to vomit but I didn't."

"Uh huh, what else?"

"I think that's about it. I don't think there's anything else."

"Were you feeling any fatigue?"

"Yeah I was feeling tired," said Maria. "But I guess I've trained too hard for the match."

"I see…"

The young Diva startled for a bit to see Doctor Gordon's eyes looking down at her.

"What is it? I'm going to be okay, right?"

"I'm sure you will be Miss Kanellis," said Doctor Gordon. "There's one last thing I want to ask."

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Well when Miss Wilson mentioned about your head, I was wondering…"

She paused.

"Wondering about what?" Maria doesn't like how the doctor's voice sounded.

"Did you feel lightheaded?" the doctor asked at last.

The young Diva remembered. Her head was spinning when she was at the makeup compartment.

"Yeah," said Maria. "I remember now. Yeah I was feeling a bit dizzy."

The doctor made a nod and said nothing else.

"Doctor…" Mickie doesn't like the sound of it either. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She is going to be, right?" Torrie asked.

"Please tell us," Candice pleaded.

The doctor, to Maria's puzzlement, simply smiled.

"Don't worry ladies; I'm sure your friend will be just fine. I just need to run a few tests."

"Tests?" The young Diva's heart began to leap with worry.

"Yes," said Doctor Gordon. "If I'm wrong, with these signs I've gotten to mind, this could mean…"

"Go on," said Maria, trying to get the news out from the doctor regarding her condition.

"That you're pregnant," Doctor Gordon finished.

The young Diva was in a shocked state of mind as her jaw was dropped by the news.

That she could be pregnant.

**Wow, what a shocker!! Read chapter 3 to find out if this reveal is true. Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	3. A Night Unplanned

**Note:Thanks to all who made comments. They are very much appreciated! Hope you like this chapter. Be ready for more shocking reveals!! lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – A Night Unplanned**

"Oh my…."

"Dr. Gordon, you can't be serious…"

"She can't be…no way!"

The Divas were no less shocked by the news. But they weren't as more shocked as the patient as Maria was without a doubt, dumbfounded.

"This has to be a joke," Maria began to say.

"When is the last time you had your period Miss Kanellis?"

"I don't know. That's not something I would check up on."

"But it hasn't arrived recently?"

"Well, I don't think so but like I said it's not something I would check up on."

Dr. Gordon nodded. "I see. Well we won't know for sure but from these symptoms, I'm betting that my finding could be true."

Maria shook her head in horror. "No…I can't be pregnant."

No, she couldn't be. Never did the young Diva imagine herself being pregnant, especially now.

"Well you have to take a test to be sure of that Miss Kanellis," said Dr. Gordon.

"No, I'm not taking any test. One thing's for sure that I'm not pregnant!"

"Maria, come on…" said Torrie.

"I'm not pregnant, okay?!" The young Diva snapped. "This is nothing but a joke!"

"Is that so?" questioned the doctor. "Well we won't know unless we find out."

"I'm…not….pregnant!" Maria shouted. "Here's no way I can be!"

"Miss Kanellis, you don't have all the facts and the fact of the matter is that you can't confirm what is not likely to be true to yourself. So unless you want to settle this now, you have to take the test."

Maria huffed and folded her arms. The doctor. said that he could be pregnant.

"It just for a few minutes," said Dr. Gordon. "I recommend you try _Clearblue_, you can get it done in little time."

"So…" Mickie began. "If she takes it, then it'll say if she is or not?"

"Yes," said Dr. Gordon. "But seeing that Miss Kanellis is looking a bit pale, I suggest we'll start in the morning."

Maria shot up from the bed. "I want to start now!"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" said the doctor.

"Yes!" said Maria. "I'm feeling fine now, really. I just want to get this done and over with."

Dr. Gordon nodded. "Alright, well let me just get the test and I'll be back with your shortly."

"Thank you Doctor," said Candice.

Dr. Gordon smiled and nodded and went out of the room leaving the three Divas staring with bewilderment at the young Diva after what they had just heard from the doctor.

"Alright Maria, spill it," said Mickie. "Who were you sleeping with?"

"Nobody!" said Maria in defense.

"You can't tell us that after what the doctor told us!" said Torrie.

"Doctors could be wrong too, you know!" Maria put in.

"But not about something like this," said Candice.

Maria let out a frustrated sigh and pulled her hair hard. "Tell me it's all a dream."

"I was telling myself the exact same thing," said Mickie truthfully.

The young Diva smirked with sarcasm. "Oh gee, thanks a lot for your _sympathy_!"

"Do you think I'm enjoying this, huh?!" The Women's Champion snapped. "I was the one who found you on the floor and this is the thanks I get?!"

Maria sighed. She didn't know why she had to be so hotly like that.

"I'm so sorry Mickie," said the young Diva. "I didn't mean to go off at you like that. I guess…I was just disappointed that I didn't to be in a match with you."

Mickie nodded. "I know you must have been. I was disappointed myself. I was really looking forward to it just as much as you. So I can understand you being upset."

"But you don't deserve my kind of treatment towards you," Maria frowned. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Mickie smiled and gave her a hug. "I forgive you."

The young Diva's mind was filled with thoughts as she was caught in a warm friendly embrace. Could this be true? That she's pregnant?

No, it can't be. It couldn't be.

It was an accident. It wasn't meant to happen this way.

_Oh god, please don't let this be true._

"Maria…" Torrie was very concerned by the sound of her voice. "We want you to be honest here. Were you sleeping with someone?"

Maria said nothing and bit her lip.

"It's okay," said Candice. "You can tell us, we're friends remember?"

"I know that…but…"

"But what?"

"It wasn't meant to happen,"

"What do you mean?"

The young Diva sighed. She knew that she had to tell them sooner or later. They had to know the truth.

"I'll tell you," Maria began. "Something I should have told you after that night."

"What night?" Candice asked.

"The night it happened," said Maria. "But we both swore to each other to not mention any word of it to anyone…"

"Wait, you mean you and that man?" said Mickie.

Maria bit her lip again and nodded.

"Who is it then?" Torrie asked in suspense. But she wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"Just let me tell you how it happened before I get to that," Maria finished.

"Okay," said Candice. "Go head, tell us from the beginning."

Maria let out a sign and rubbed her face with both hands with disbelief of what she was about to do.

That was to tell them the truth.

And nothing but the truth.

* * *

It was nearly a month and a half ago when it happened. The woman had returned from a bar downstairs at the hotel. She forced the door opened and man came in behind her with stupidity. 

"Whoa, that was fuunnnnn!" the man began.

"You said it!" said the woman and made a laugh with insanity walking behind him with wobbling legs.

The man whooped while raising his arm up. "Look out world, you're looking at the new Champion!"

"Yeah!" The woman clapped and whooped for him.

The two of them burst out laughing in a foolish manner.

"Well…I should be heading…out now," The man made a blink as if she wasn't sure what she was a daze for a bit and was trying to keep herself steady.

"Why?" the woman whined. She obviously couldn't keep his body straight. "Stay here for the night."

"I can't," he groaned. "I have company back in my room."

"You're the only one there!"

He laughed madly. "That's so true! Yep, I'm all alone."

The woman made a smirk. "So…you're staying?"

The man tapped his chin gently with his index finger while he was thinking.

"Hmm….okay!"

There were echoes of insane laughter in the room.

"Good cause the party's isn't over yet!" said the woman.

"Yeah, partay!" said the man, grinning madly. He began snapping her fingers while pretending to be dancing with no music on.

"That's right, partay on!" the woman whooped and took him in her arms and started some crazy dance while singing a song that was playing in the bar. Suddenly the woman found herself lying on a soft spot as she trip and fell onto the bed with the man on top on her.

They were laughing mindlessly as they continued to joke around throughout the night of celebrating.

* * *

The woman woke up with her hair in a messy craze state as she rubbed her bulgy eyes. Then there was a sudden sense of her body as it began to quiver a bit. She moaned as her head was piercing with little pain and she was in a bit of daze. Then out of nowhere, she felt something hard that hit her on her face. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" she began. She was obviously annoyed by something and quickly responded when she sat up.

_Oh my god._

Her jaw dropped with sudden shock in her eyes with what she saw.

It was unbelieving. What was lying next to her.

It was the brunette man who had woke up as well and didn't seem to be aware of what was going on until he happened to catch a glance of the woman next to him. His expression was just the same as the woman and they both screamed out at the same time for anyone next door to probably hear them.

"You!" they screamed in unison.

"What the hell?!" the man began in shock."What are you doing here in my room?!"

"Your room?!" she said in horror. "This is my room!" _  
_

But then something else caught their attention.

Though they couldn't believe with their own eyes.

The real reason behind the woman's quivering.

Neither of them was clothed.

The woman and the man stared at one another with disbelief before letting and let out a scream of insanity.

* * *

The three Divas were struck by the story that they were just told. A story that they never knew of. There was silence for a minute while the eyes were on the young woman who felt like she was sinking into a deep black hole. 

"Oh my god…" Torrie began.

Candice blinked. Her mouth was open for the longest while and she haven't spoken a word.

"So…so…umm," Mickie stammered and began scratching behind her mind was trying to get her to say something after a shocking reveal. "So you're telling me that you two were both stone drunk on the night of Wrestlemania…"

Maria just nodded and didn't say anything else.

"And you're telling me," Mickie continued on. "That the man you slept with is…"

Maria looked up and her and nodded. The Divas were in definite shock by the story but most of all, they were surprised to hear the name of the man she told of.

Every word she said was true despite wishing that it hasn't been.

"Yeah," Maria said weakly. She sighed and propped her head onto the firm pillow. "It's him alright. It was Randy Orton who was in my hotel room."

**Whoa! Another shocker!! lol Do you think I should continue on with this story? Please make your comments. Thank you lots!**


	4. The Test Says It All

**Thanks for the comments! Enjoy and happy reading!**

Chapter 4 – The Test Says It All

Randy Orton had just arrived in the locker room. It was empty when he came in and he put his bags up in his locker. His hand reached into his gym bag pocket and took out his cell phone, dialed the number and placed it to his ear.

He sighed. He has gotten the voice mail, again.

_Hey, this is Isabelle here. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Thanks! _

Beep.

"Hey babe, it's me again for the fifth time calling you," Randy made a grin. "I guess you're still at a meeting. So when you're done, please please give me a call. I'm dying to hear your voice. I love you, bye."

Randy made a sigh again as he hangs up and put the cell phone back into the pocket. He knew that she would still be in a meeting but then decided to call in anyway. But then it seemed pointless if all he ever got was voicemail.

"Hey man, so you're finally here." said a man who came into the locker room. It was his best friend and former WWE Champion John Cena.

"Hey John," said Randy with a grin and gave him the knuckle-to-knuckle greeting. "And yeah, the traffic was crazy out there. So what's up?"

John shook his head. "Man, if you only know what happened earlier."

"What?" Randy asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," said John. "It's Maria."

Randy made a worried look. "Is she alright?"

"She is now, she was found unconscious backstage right before her match."

"Oh my god…how did this happen?"

The Boston native wrestler shrugged. "I have no idea, but it seemed to be serious to me though."

The Legend Killer was silent. How could it happen?

"I got a call from Torrie just a while ago," said John. "Maria's awake and now she's doing fine."

"This is great," said the brunette man. "So she's with her now?"

"Yep," said John. "Candice and Mickie are there too."

"Well this is good, I'm glad she's doing alright." Randy noticed that John was looking right at him with something in mind.

"What?" the current WWE Champion asked.

"I was wondering if you two were still not talking after the…you know."

Randy frowned. After the night of the pay-per-view event _Wrestlemania_, they haven't communicated to each other since.

"You could say that we don't really see each other eye-to-eye,"

"Look man, I know it was a stupid mistake that you both made," said John. "You just have to put it behind you and move on."

The Legend Killer signed. "I wish it was that easy to forget."

It was a stupid mistake, it shouldn't have happened.

They were both staying in the same hotel in Chicago where they had _Wrestlemania._ Randy invited Maria to go along with and celebrate his victory after winning the first Championship win.

But that have proved to be a bit too much since they were both drunk and ended up in a one night stand.

That shouldn't have happened.

"We've all made mistakes," said John. "Sometimes we wish we could rewind back and start over, but we know we can't, now matter how sorry you are about this situation."

Randy groaned and hit his forehead on the locker. "Do you have to remind me?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you like it is man," John pointed out.

The Legend Killer made a sigh.

"Why do things have to come out so perfect, then all of a sudden you feel like your world has collapse right in your face?"

John gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's better to live in the present then in the past."

Randy shot a glare at him. "It's easy for you to say. You're not the one who getting married in a few months and still being haunted by guilt of something you've regretted."

"Look, it's going to fine man…"

"Fine?! Randy imploded. "What's this shit I'm hearing?!"

The Boston native held out his hands in front of his body for defense. "Whoa, hold on, I didn't mean that way…"

"Then what are hell are you trying to say, huh?!"

"I'm just saying that it's just something that happened only once. It was the first and the last."

"Oh, hoorah! I'm so happy about that!" said Randy in sarcasm. "Gee thanks a lot, that made me feel a lot better."

John sighed. "I'm sorry man. I don't know what has gotten into me. I just hate to see you beating up yourself like this."

Randy made a hard punch to the locker room and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why?" he asked. "Why does this have to happen? Why me?"

John shrugged. "I wish I have an answer to that one, but I don't."

The Legend Killer had his hand up on the wall, while staring at it blankly.

"So, are you going to see Maria after your match?"

Randy was silent for a moment.

"Maybe..."

"Well let me know if you made up your mind," said John. "I'm going there now."

"Okay," said Randy.

"Look man," said John. "You and Maria are like two peas in a pod. I would just hate it that this could end a great friendship."

"Can we just end this conversation please? I have a match to focus on."

John sighed and held out his hands as a sign of giving up. "Alright fine, then I guess I'll see you later."

Randy heard the door opened and then was closed. He dropped down his head.

"_Why did it happen? Why?_

He just hoped that something like this would never happen again.

* * *

The young Diva had her eyes covered for the last few minutes.

"Please tell me, she didn't say that," Maria began.

"The tests doesn't tell lies Maria," said Mickie.

"Oh god, no," Maria groaned. "Please no,"

Her mind flashbacked to the moment when she reluctantly took the pregnancy test and waited for Dr. Gordon to return to her room. When the doctor came back from and checked out the results.

"_So? What did it say? It shows that I'm not pregnant, right?_

The doctor looked at it and was silent for a bit.

"_Well, aren't you going to tell me?" _The woman's jaw slowly dropped. _"No, it can't_ _be…please tell me it's not true then…"_

Dr. Gordon looked at her.

"_The test is positive."_

_"What? No, it can be…no!_

Her flashback of that moment ended. There was a tear coming down from the young Diva's left eye.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Her nightmare was finally realized. She was pregnant.

And the worst part about it.

The baby that was inside her was Randy's.

**Oh no! The test results are revealed! What's going to happen next after this bombshell? Read chapter 5 to find out! Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	5. Maria's Unexpected Visit

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all for the comments on my last chapter! Please make your reviews after reading this one, thank you lots! I'll post chapter 6 by tomorrow hopefully! Enjoy and happy reading!**  
**  
Chapter 5 - Maria's Unexpected Visit**

John came to the hospital half an hour later and went into the waiting room where he found his girlfriend Torrie on the couch waiting for him. When she heard the call from him, she got up and went for a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Torrie.

"I came as soon as I could. How's Maria?"

"She's just fine."

"That's great," said John. "So how's everything?"

"Oh John, it's so hectic," said Torrie. "She's been going through so much. She really needs people around her right now."

"Alright, show me the way," said John.

Torrie lead John to the hospital room where Candice and Mickie were seating beside the woman who was in a dreary state. The Divas turned to see the next entrant to the room.

"Hey John, you're here" Candice asked.

"Yeah," said John. He looked at the young Diva and walked up to her. "Maria…what happened to you?"

Maria's eyes looked to the eyes that were showing deep concern for her.

"I'm pregnant," she answered.

"Wow, really?" John was amazed by the news. "Congratulations!"

Maria groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"What?" John asked in bewilderment. "Is it something I said?"

"Uh, I won't say that if I were you," said Mickie.

John blinked. "Why? This is something that every woman should be happy about!"

"Well, Maria's not happy about it," said Candice.

"Okay, now you girls are getting me confused," said John. "Why the hell is Maria not excited about this joyful news?"

"Because I'm carrying Randy's baby, that's why!"

Maria's temper got the best of her as she exploded with words that she never wanted to bring out.

John's mind spun with confusion let alone shock. "Whoa, what did you say?"

"You heard her," said Torrie. "It's true."

The man had his hand over his mouth. "Oh my god,"

Maria frowned and turned herself over to the other side where she would be facing the bare wall and not to John. She hated to see any more of the expressions that were being shown to her already.  
_  
"Oh great, why can I just keep my mouth shut?"_ Maria thought. _"Now he knows."_

* * *

The Raw event was about to go off the air as Randy walked back up to the ramp after successfully retaining his WWE Championship gold in his match against Triple H. He would flash out his cocky smirk like he would always do and raised his belt proudly to the sell out crowd. 

He returned to his locker room just in time to hear a sound coming from his gym bag. He quickly went for his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

Randy's smile appeared in an instant he heard that voice. "Hey beautiful! Finally, you've called!"

He could hear the woman laughing on the other line. It was his fiancée Isabelle.

"Yeah, I had a long dinner meeting. I'm so sorry I didn't call back. Please forgive me."

"It's no problem, alright? As long as I can hear that sweet voice of yours again, that's all that matters."

"Aw, I just love your sweet talk."

"I know you do," said Randy with a grin. "So how's the meeting by the way?"

"It's been great," said Isabelle.

"So did you watch my match?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you. I missed it."

"You did? How come? You never missed any of my matches."

"I just came back to my hotel room."

"What, so late?

"I know, there's this guy at the meeting who keeps going on and on and on and well you know the rest."

"Oh man, I was hoping you would see me."

"Yeah, so was I." Randy could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I was really looking forward to see my handsome Champion."

"Well, don't worry about it," said Randy. "My night's already been great."

"Yeah? You won?"

"I have, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh, then what are you talking about?"

"You."

"Aw…now you're making me miss your sweet talk even more!"

Randy laughed. "Well there's more where that comes from babe,"

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you more."

"Aw, okay now you're making me guiltier!"

Randy laughed. "It's the truth."

"Aw I know. Well you don't have to be missing me any longer because I'll be back home this week."

"Great, I'll be waiting for you."

He could hear her giggles she would make. He missed that so much.

"I wish I could talk long but I'm so exhausted."

"That's okay, go and head your rest, alright?

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, good night."

He hung up and dropped his phone back into the pocket of his gym bag. He was slightly a bit disappointed that Isabelle missed his match. Though it probably sounded silly anyway right?

But it would really mean a lot to him if she was watching it.

Randy made a deep sigh. They never got to do much lately since she travels a lot on business. But they have kept a promise that they would always stay together no matter how far apart they would be.

He never wanted to betray her, nor did he maliciously intend to.

Nobody knew about the night. Well expect for John…and Maria.

Randy thought about Maria. She joined the _Raw_ roster two years ago and then they became close friends ever since.

Sometimes he wondered why it had to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like how it ended.

But it was like what John said. There's no turning back no matter how sorry you were about the situation.

He hated this guilt feeling that he felt at the pit of his stomach. The fear that he was about to lose someone he truly meant the world to him. He loved Isabelle so much that he didn't want to lose her to some stupid mistake he made.

His mind went back in time to when John asked him about visiting Maria to the hospital. It sounded weird to do that since they have never talked at all since that night where drunkenness became a consequence.

That could tear his world apart.

"_I do hope she's okay,"_ Randy thought.

To his honesty, he really missed talking to Maria. He missed making jokes and goofing off with her in front of friends and even missed traveling with her on the road. Those days haven't been the same without the sweet, caring woman who may be a spitfire at times but she was still a good loyal friend.

Randy hated that this would be something that could ruin their cherished friendship.

He took out a white towel from his locker and headed for the showers to spray off the sweat from his skin after a long hard fought match.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," the young Diva groaned. 

"Well you have to, sweetheart," said Mickie.

She wished that it wasn't true, but to Maria's dismay it is. The only people who knew about Maria's pregnancy were Torrie, Candice and Mickie.

And to made things worse as they already were, Randy's best friend John knew about it too.

"Oh my god," Maria said weakly. She was living in a caged nightmare that she could never get out of.

Her friends were trying as much as they could to help Maria to cope. But it wouldn't be easy if your friend could get easily upset about something.

"Maria, try not to think negative about the situation," said John.

The young Diva's eye targeted to John with a glare. "How could I not John?!"

"I know that it looks bad…"

"Bad? You really think that it's BAD? This is the worst thing that ever happens to me!"

"Just hear me out, okay?" said John, who wished there was an easier to cool down the Diva with a blazing hot temper.

Maria folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"What I'm trying to say," John continued. "Is that we could all see that you are in a really bad situation right now not to mention that the baby's father is getting married soon."

"That's ten times worse," Mickie sighed.

"Can you just get to the point, please?!" Maria imploded.

"Alright!" said John. All Maria did was nothing but yelling and snapping at people who cared about her. The man shared his sympathy with her as he understood why Maria was in this state.

"All I'm saying is that think of this baby as a blessing to you."

Maria slowly sat up on her bed. Her eyes were still on the man with such amazement of that she was hearing.

"WHAT? A BLESSING?!"

"Wait, just like me explain-"

"Are you kidding me? It's has given me nothing but hell so how could I ever called this a _blessing_?!

"I agree with John," said Torrie.

"Of course you do!" Maria snapped. "You have to take your boyfriend's side!"

"I'm not taking sides!" said Torrie. "This is a baby we're talking about, _your_ baby!"

"I wish I could it mine, I really do!"

"It is yours!" Mickie quarreled at the young Diva. "You have to suck it up sooner or later and you have to accept it as it is!"

"Well, I can't Mickie!"

Maria scoffed. "I thought you love kids."

Maria's eyes were wide with disgust. "I do love kids, don't you dare put words into my mouth!"

"That's what I'm trying to get you to see!" said Mickie. "When bad things happen, there are always good things that come out of it. So what if it is Randy's child, you're going to let that stop you from having a dream?"

"What dream?!" Maria asked in disbelief. Has Mickie has no idea what kind of a predicament that the young Diva was in?

"Come on Maria! You've always go on about having a child on your own one day."

Maria gave into her thoughts. That was something she had always dreamt of. To have a child she could call as her own.

"To have a baby is the most precious gift from God," said Mickie. "There's nothing that could that away from you. I know that you're in a most difficult situation but when you're brought into a situation, you'll get through it."

The young Diva sank back down into the bed. Why Mickie has to get her thinking?

"Mickie's right," said John. "You'll get through it and we'll be there for you to help."

"Please don't shut us out Maria," said Candice. "We'll be there for you all the way. It's like what John said before, think of your baby as a blessing. There's no child on the world that doesn't want to feel neglect or think that they're not special. Do you want that child of yours to be that way, to be unloved?"

Maria groaned. _"Oh this is just great, now her too?"_

"Forget about what shouldn't have happened," said Torrie. "Think about the future ahead of you. You have a baby to take care of now and as for Randy…well, you have to tell him."

Maria's mouth was wide open with shock. "Hell no!"

"He has the right to know," said John.

"I'm not telling him anything!" Maria snapped. "And the four of you better not say anything either!"

"Come on Mar…"

"I don't want to hear another word from any of you!" The young Diva was now vexed. "In fact, I want you all to leave."

"You can't be serious!" said John.

"Yes I am!" Maria said hotly. "I want you to get out now!"

"Maria, please just…" Candice got cut off by Maria's explosion of words.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!"

"What's going on here?" It was Dr. Gordon who just came in again to check on Maria.

"Doctor, can you ask them to leave?" Maria tried to keep her cool. "I want to be alone."

The doctor turned to them. "I think Miss Kanellis is tired right now, so I'll ask you kindly to please leave the room."

"Please Dr. Gordon," Mickie start to plead. "If you could just give us a few minutes…"

"You have been here long enough," the doctor said in a firm serious voice. "It's getting late."

"But…"

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied," said Dr. Gordon. "Please leave now."

The man and three women looked down at the young Diva who looked away. Then they reluctantly left the room.

"Are you okay Miss Kanellis?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"Yes doctor," Maria murmured.

Dr. Gordon nodded. "I'll be back with you in just a few. I just have to get something, alright?"

Maria nodded and the doctor left the room again.

The young Diva sighed and turned away from the door to face the bare wall again.

"Oh god, this is the worst night of my life," she said.

First her match was cancelled, making her lost her chance at the Women's Championship and now she found out that she was carrying a baby with a man who was getting married in just a few months.

"I totally hate this," Maria groaned.

Then the door was clicked opened again and Maria could hear it was closed shut.

"Dr. Gordon, this is just too much for me," Maria began. "I just don't think that I could ever cope with this."

"Cope with what Maria?"

Maria's heart leaped when she heard that deep voice from behind her. Her face was in horror and in disbelief until she turned and affirmed it with her own two eyes.

It was a visit from someone she didn't expect to see.

Randy.


	6. Unwanted Arousal

**Thank to those who commented on chapter 5...very much appreciated! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! By the way, sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 6 – Unwanted Arousal**

_What was she to do?_

"Randy…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Randy. He went up closer to her. "John told me what happened."

"So you've heard?" Maria wished he hasn't known about it, especially on that same night.

"Yeah I have," said Randy. "So how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm alright," said Maria.

Randy made a small smile before pulling a small stool out to sit close to the young Diva.

"That's great to hear."

She nodded. _"Can you please go now?"_

"So if that's the case, then why are you upset?"

"Excuse me?" Maria asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"I heard you said that you can't cope with something when I came in."

"Oh…you did?"

"Yes." His eyebrow was slowly raised. "So what is it?"

Maria bit her lip.

"Well?"

"It's nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? From what I've heard, it sounded serious. I mean it has to be something really bad for you to be like this."

Maria wished that Dr. Gordon would come back and get him out of the room.

"No really, it's nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

_"Why can't you leave?"_

She didn't say that part out loud.

Randy looked at her with concern and the wonderment of what she may be hiding. She was hiding something. She could tell from the expression on her face when he asked her that question. He may have to keep on digging further deep to get the information out of her.

"It's not that serious…is it?" Randy asked, hoping that it wasn't that bad or worse.

She had to do something. There was absolutely _no way _that he could ever find about the baby that was indeed _his._

"No, of course not," said Maria with a laugh. "It's just the salmonella."

"You've been food poisoned?"

"Yeah, my stomach was hurting like hell the whole time."

"Wow, that sucks."

Maria nodded. "I really can't take it."

"And you said it's not that serious?"

"_Okay, why can't I make this any easier?" _she thought.

"I don't want you to be all pitying over poor 'ol me," Maria made a grin.

"I'm very worried about you," said Randy. He reached out for her hand and held it with such compassion. Maria hated to watch his expression let alone lie. She never wanted to, but if that's the best way to keep the unborn child from becoming a barrier to everyone's lives, then so be it.

"I'll be fine," said Maria.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"I'm sure," Maria beamed. "I should be at a full recovery by morning."

"That's good news."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear about your match being cancelled."

Maria sighed. It was a big blow to her to actually miss a match that meant so much to her and all that hard work would be flushed down the toilet.

"Yeah well it was a disappointment to say the least."

"I'm sure it is," said Randy. "I know that it has always been your dream."

The young Diva frowned. "Maybe it wasn't meant to happen anyway."

"What? Come on, you can't take like that."

"I got sick right before my match even started. It's a sign, a definite one."

Randy shook his head from what he just heard. What did that come from?

"You're being over dramatic," he continued.

"I'm serious!" said Maria. "How many Divas ever have this happened to them?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, there's none whatsoever!"

Randy grinned. "You sound like you got hit by a curse."

"That's what I'm saying!" said Maria. "This is my worst night ever."

He could see the sadness and the disappointment in the green eyes of the young Diva. The only thing he could do that was to cheer her up.

"Don't feel bad," said Randy. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah I hope so," said Maria with a bit of weakness in her voice.

She knew that _not everything _was going be fine.

"Maria, listen I've been anxious to talk to you for the longest while now."

"And that would be about what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," said Randy.

Maria slowly sank into her bed. He was about to recall the night after the greatest pay-per-view of the wrestling industry.

She said nothing.

"After that night," he continued with regrets coming back to him. "We totally tried to avoid each other and we don't even talk or hang out anymore and I miss that."

Maria looked back at him. She missed being with him as well.

"I miss those times too," the young Diva admitted.

He nodded. "I also miss seeing your stubborn face."

"Hey!"

The laughter broke out in the room between two good friends.

"And I also miss that famous cocky smirk of yours!"

Randy's lips curled up and flashed out his snow white teeth. His eyebrows would be raised in flirtatious way a Legend Killer could only pull.

"I know you do, baby!"

Maria laughed. "Randy Orton, you never changed one bit!"

He grinned. "I never intend to."

She beamed. "Well I'm happy to hear that."

He grinned. "And I'm happy that we're talking again."

The young Diva made a smile. She was happy about that too.

"So how's everything with you?"

"Just good," said Randy. "I had a chat with my fiance earlier."

"Oh, how's Isabelle?"

"She's great. She's in Washington attending a meeting but she'll be back in St. Louis tomorrow."

"I'm sure you're happy about that right?"

"Of course I am," said Randy with a grin. "I miss her terribly."

Maria made a giggle. "I assume that your wedding plans are going well?"

"Absolutely," said Randy. "This wedding planner we hired was terrific. We're going to meet him again this weekend to see what else is needed to be in place before this event starts."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

Maria held his hand close to her and looked at him.

"I'm very happy for you," she said. "I just hope that Isabelle knows how lucky she is to have you."

Randy grinned. "Well someday, you'll be happy just as I am. When you'll find that guy who could make your whole world complete, you'll know who's the guy you've been looking for all along."

The young Diva nodded and smiled broadly. She was happy now that they started to talk again just like old times.

"Excuse me, sir?"

They turned to the voice behind. It was the doctor.

"Dr. Gordon," Maria didn't expect her to see her back so soon. "You're back already?"

"Yes," said Dr. Gordon with a serious expression on her face. "Sir, don't you know what time it is?"

"It's just after eleven," said Randy.

"Which is exactly my point," said Dr. Gordon. "It's way past visiting hours and I don't recall allowing you to come here."

"But I just wanted to…"

"If you want to see Miss Kanellis, you have to ask for my permission first."

"It's just…"

"I know you want to send a few minutes but I'm sorry. I'm just following the policy of this medical institution. I don't appreciate you violating them either."

"I'm very sorry doctor," said Randy.

"You're excused. Now it's time for her to rest so may I ask you to leave please?"

He nodded and stood up from his seat and turned to Maria.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Randy gave a gentle pat to her arm before turning himself to the door.

"Randy…"

He turned back and his blue eyes would be on her again and a smile was formed on him.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll be right outside with the others."

Maria opened her mouth again to say something but then hesitated. She closed it back and simply nodded.

"Good night Maria."

His back was turned to her and made his exit through the door. She couldn't believe that he would sneak in her room just to see her. His sweetness amazed her and that was the side of him she adored the most.

She missed being with him. She missed telling him everything.

To keep it short, she missed him a lot.

"_Oh why?"_

She was relieved to have the doctor back to chase Randy out. But at the same time, she didn't want him to leave.

Despite of what her mind told her, her heart couldn't let go.

Maria groaned quietly as she sank back into her bed. Her head on the pillow and she knew that she would need to take some rest after a stressful night she had. But there was something on her mind that could keep her wide awake for the whole night.

"_Why?"_ Her thoughts couldn't find the answer that she was looking for.

"_What have I done to deserve this? Why am I getting this feeling?"_

This was definitely the worst night she ever had. She wished what she was feeling would go away. But it couldn't do so like magic.

"_Couldn't this night get any worse for me? First Randy came and I had to lie to him about my condition and I kept the baby a secret from him. And now…I'm falling in love with him…again…"_

**Please make your reviews. Thank you lots! Oh and you should check my profile for more of my wrestling stories including oneshots! So they should be an interesting read too, lol. Thanks for your time reading and reviewing!**


	7. The Not So Great Greeting

**Hey everyone! First of all, I would like to thank those who made reviews on chapter 6! I apologise for the late update, I know you must be anxious to read more of this story, lol. I hope it's okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 7 - The Not-So-Great Greeting**

The long strands of her curly were spread across the bed as Maria was laying there, her green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above her. The good news was that she was finally released from the hospital a few hours ago and was back to her hotel room. The only bad news was that she was pregnant. The tests proved her wrong and her nightmare was realized. Inside her stomach was a baby, an unbreakable attachment to the self proclaimed Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

_"Some day I'm having..."_

The divas looked at her with such sympathy and they couldn't blame her for snapping at them last night. They would do the best they could to cheer her up but there was nothing they could do to help ease her mind off many things. Many things would include the fact that she was carrying the child of a soon-to-be married man that she has kept her secret from. To complicate matters, her feelings for Randy had come back to haunt her.

"I think I'll go for a walk," said Maria, as she got up.

"Hey Ria, we're going to the arena in a bit," said Torrie. "Want to come with us?"

"No thanks."

"We don't want to leave you here alone," said Candice. "Especially after what you've been going through."

"I'll be fine really. I'll see you guys when you get back, alright?"

Maria took her handbag from the couch, slipped into her flip flops and head out of the room with a room key in her pocket. She got to the elevator as she pushed a button and soon the door slid from each other and closed back when she entered it.

She finally reached the lobby and looked around as to find something to do. She turned to the direction where the shopping area was and decided to look around some of the shops. She wasn't really in a shopping mood despite being a shop-a-holic that she would be. But then decided that now wasn't the time for she was having a bad day.

Well for the time being anyway.

There were people roaming around the different shops. It wasn't so busy like of the malls you would go to in town, but there were definitely quite a good bit of people there. Maria spotted a jewelry store and decided to drop by. She scanned along the glass counter to see the chains, rings, earrings, broaches and many other shiny as well as glittery accessories. There was one that caught her eye. A silver pendant with a tiny heart adorned with small genuine diamonds. She asked the lady behind the counter for a closer look at it and was very friendly and helpful to do so as she bends down and placed the pendant before the brunette diva.

"It sure is beautiful..." she murmured to herself.

Only that couldn't her up any better. Why was she feeling she was going so much hell? Maybe she already is?

She sighed as she observed the glittery item.

"That will definitely look great on you," said a voice from behind.

_"Oh great, he just has to be here."_

She was being sarcastic for someone whom she never wanted to see let alone hear from was standing right behind her. Unfortunately _he_ has to be in the same hotel that she was staying in.

Of course it wasn't the Legend Killer himself, for he left to go the arena with John earlier on and she was relieved for that. At least his absence could ease her mind a bit for now. But unluckily for her, she would have to face someone on her own much to her annoyance.

"Shane. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"And it's nice seeing you too Maria."

Maria faked a smile at Shane McMahon, the General Manager of Raw. Unfortunately for her, it was the same show that she was also happened to be a part of. She then turned around with a roll of an eye before turning her attention back to the pendant.

"Shopping today are you?"

"I'm just looking," she said through her gritted teeth.

"If you want, I can buy it for you."

The brunette diva scoffed and turned to face him. "Is this your way of trying to make me fall for you? Because if it is, your money can't buy anything from me."

"This is not what this is about, okay? Just think of it as a gift from a friend."

"_Friend?_ We don't see each other eye to eye and you're calling me a friend?"

Shane frowned. "I heard about you yesterday."

"Oh did you?" said Maria sarcastically.

"Yes. And I was very worried about you."

"Well that's nice to hear, coming from you."

Maria turned away from him and politely thanked the lady for the time observing the precious jeweled piece before turning away from Shane as she exited the store. She was heading back to the lobby, gaining speed as she was trying to be as far from him as possible. But it proved to be a failure for he was keeping up with her.

"Hey wait, could you just hold a bit?"

"Shane, I have to go," Maria lied. She just has to think of something to get him to leave her alone. Then she felt am arm reaching out to hers and got spun around for her to see his face again.

"At least tell me if you're okay," said Shane. "Cause that was something that no one expected."

"I'm fine, alright? No need to be all anxious over me."

"At least let me get something for you."

Maria let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you sounding like you own me something?"

"Because I do."

The young diva shot a look of disbelief as well as bewilderment.

"Now before you say anything," Shane cut in right when she was about to speak. "I just want to apologize for being an ass."

Maria forced out a laugh from her chest. "So what, you finally realize out that you are?"

He made a grin. "Sorta."

Shane would make every attempt to get her eye but would fail every time he tried doing so. She was clearly not interested in him but being a person that he is, he wouldn't give up until he has gotten what he wants. From flowers, notes, cards, even chocolate haven't lead him to the prize of his heart, that is the brunette diva Maria herself. To the divas, that was the sweetest thing that he has even done, but to Maria was different. To her, that was very annoying.

"So you finally understand that I just don't like you?" Maria asked. "I mean in a romantic kind of sense."

"Yeah I do," said Shane, massaging his neck a bit with his hand. "I guess my head was hard like a rock to realize that."

Maria managed to make a small smile, though she wasn't sure of whether to believe that he has finally given up on his schemes to woo her in every possible way.

"Anyway, you seemed to like that pendant."

""I do, it's beautiful."

"Then let me buy it for you."

"Shane-"

"I'm not trying anything this time. It's just a gift to bring a smile to your face."

"I appreciate the thought, but really you don't have to."

"But I-"

"I'm not going to argue about this!" Maria imploded.

Shane held up his hand in defense and retorted. "Okay. It's just a thought."

Maria made a nod and looked behind Shane in time to see the three women heading out of the lobby.

"Oh, I have to go now," she said as she walked past him, quickly changed her pace as she ran toward the three divas.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

The three turned to see the young diva gasping a bit for to catch a breath.

"Hey Ria!" Mickie beamed. "We're just about to go."

"I was wondering if I could still join you guys, if there's no problem at all?"

"Of course you could still come," said Candice.

"Yeah," Torrie joined in. "Do you want anything from the room before we head out?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go."

The divas turned to head through the glass doors as they head out the lobby. Maria turned back to make sure that Shane didn't follow her like he would usually do. But he was still standing at the same spot she left him at. He waved to her but she didn't return the wave as she turned her attention back to where she was going as she followed the divas out of the building and into the parking lot.

"John and Randy should be done training by now right?" Torrie asked.

"They should be," said Mickie. "Unless they've decided to make some excuse just to use the ring a bit longer."

"What do you have in mind?" Candy asked with a laugh.

Mickie giggled and then said, "A game of twister."

The three divas burst out laughing and Maria remained quiet as she was trying to forget about what just happened earlier.

"You okay Ria?"

"Yeah Candy, I'm fine."

Well at least she got away from Shane at last. Despite of that, now she has put herself through the toughest situation yet.

That would be to find a way to avoid Randy in any way she could while at the arena.

And to keep her secret sealed.


	8. The Ears Certainly Don't Lie

Thanks to Thinkoutsidethebun07, franktheapprentice16, xAttitudex, cena-ria-434, Jorrieprincess, JClvr, dj-ssdd and Cheerperson for the reviews on chapter 7! I'm so sorry for the late update (I got writer's block lol.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as the drama continues, lol. Happy reading!

Oh by the way, did anyone watch Raw last night? Did you notice that when after Randy left Vince's office (no championship opportunity, so yeah he was so pissed) that the cameras then switched to Maria when she was on her way to ring to go against Beth Phoenix? I was like omg Mandy!!! Lol. I'm sorry, I thought it was just so cool...yet weird you know? lol. Anyways, moving on to the next chapter of Mixed Blessings! Lol, I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 8 – The Ears Certainly Don't Lie**

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole buffalo right now," John joked as the two men left the locker room with bags hanging on their shoulders. "Speaking of food, I thinking of Chinese."

"Bourbon chicken?"

"How do you know?"

"Maybe I'm psychic?" said Randy, rolling his eyes with sarcasm.

"Oh whatever," John laughed. Bourbon chicken would always be the one to satisfy John's taste buds. "And I suppose you want noodles?"

"I guess," said Randy with a slight shrug. "It doesn't really matter to me. I'll have what you're having."

"Okay." John looked at him and sensed how quiet Randy was since after their training session in the ring and he began to wonder if something was wrong.

"Randy?" John asked.

Randy was then quickly been snapped out of what seemed to be a brief day dream. "Huh?"

"You sound distressed about something. What's up?"

"It's nothing really," Randy sighed. "It's just that miss her that's all."

"Aw, I'm sure Izzy will be back soon."

"Yeah she will be, this week actually."

"Cool, so it shouldn't be long now until she throws you down with a _big_ kiss!"

"Now that's what I'm looking forward to," Randy grinned. He couldn't wait until Isabelle would get to St. Louis. A few more days to go seemed so far but then it wouldn't long until he would see her angelic face again after two weeks of not having a proper conversation due to the conferences and the massive loads of projects that Isabelle had to work on. Maybe being a businesswoman wasn't that easy, was it?

"Hey, I'm going to check up on Torrie. You're coming?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked through the corridors and soon they got to the arena where the ring was set and would be occupied by the three divas, one of them was acting as the referee as a dark haired diva raised another diva's hand as if declared to be the winner.

"And here's your winner, Mickie James!"

"Woo! That was the best training session I ever had in a long time."

"Oh shut up and get me a Gatorade!"

John and Randy laughed at the blonde's response when she had sat up and massaged the back of her neck.

"Looks like you girls are having some fun."

The echo produced by John's voice would get the girls' attention as they turned and beamed at the two men who were walking down toward them.

"Hey boys," said Torrie as she got up to her feet. "What's up?"

"We were just about to head out to get some lunch," said John.

"Oh what do you have in mind?"

"Chinese."

"Oh, is bourbon chicken on the menu?"

"Has everyone been reading my mind today? First Randy and now you?"

Torrie laughed. "Well duh babes. There's something called the _usual_."

Randy raised an eyebrow while giving him the 'I think it's kinda obvious' sort of look, which had made John chuckle.

"Okay, so they're my addiction," said John. "But if you're looking for someone to blame, blame Maria for introducing them to me!"

"Hey speaking of Maria," Randy began as he had thought that she would be there, perhaps watching the girls from the spectator area. He looked around the spacious arena but she was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure," said Candice. "I think she said she was going to get a bottle of water, right?"

"Yeah she did say that," said Torrie. Then the three divas looked at each other, all of them hoped that Maria was coping with her pregnancy, which would be unknown to Randy, of course.

"She is okay right?" Randy asked. She looked pale at the hospital a night ago and his concern for the brunette diva grew with anxiety about the idea that she had fallen sick again.

"Oh yeah of course," said Mickie.

"Better than ever," Torrie added.

"That's great, I'm glad."

"I'll go see what's taking her," said Candice and looked at the two divas, who simply nodded for her to go check on Maria. Candice exited the four sided ring and went past Randy and John, who were standing by the apron as she headed out toward the backstage area. The anxiety crept up to her as she ran her hand through her dark locks, knowing that something had to be wrong with her friend and her unborn child. To get a bottle of water shouldn't take more than ten minutes, right? It seemed awfully long for Maria to get a simple drink. So there has to be something wrong with this picture.

"_Oh God, please let Ria be okay."_

-----------------------------------------------------------

The rubber soles of his leather shoes would echo a hollow sound as he was walking along the quiet corridor, on his way to his office. The mind of the future boss of the world wrestling entertainment was filled with thoughts playing around in his head. All Shane could think about was Maria. She seemed to be upset about something this morning and was very hesitant to receive any gift that comes from the heart. Who wouldn't buy a gift for a girl who has been sick? Even if she was feeling better now, he should at least get something to cheer her up. But that plan seemed to have gone down the drain since Maria would clearly refuse anything he would give her.

Perhaps he should try again with a bouquet of roses? That would be a very nice gesture to make but the result he would get out of that was Maria trying to avoid him in anyway possible.

That mental list of ideas would be a tough one to create in his brain as it would include every single romantic, or rather things that a _friend _would do for a girl. Give her flowers. Give her chocolates. Take her out to a fancy restaurant. Or better yet, to give her a ride on a…

"Oh I'm sorry."

His thoughts of impressing Maria disappeared in a flash and his eyes would fall upon the beet red cheeks of embarrassment after Candice had accidentally collided into him.

"That's okay," said Shane with a smile. "I don't think I was watching where I was going anyway."

"Oh okay well I'll be off now."

"Whoa, hold on what's the-"

"Sorry Shane, can't talk."

Before he could get an explanation, the dark haired diva had already turned the corner and was out of his sight. Then Shane would be curious about why would Candice would rush off like that.

Unless something happened….

-------------------------------------

"Sweetheart? Are you in here?"

She knocked on the door and no response was made. Candice already checked the catering room and she wasn't there so the next place that came to her mind would be the women's locker room. She pushed the door open and went in.

"Maria?"

"I'm coming out."

Just then a woman stepped out of the bathroom, looking rather gloomy as if to have just had a worse nightmare. Candice went to tend to her.

"Oh honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Maria, almost grubbily. "Can you imagine me standing over the sink this whole time from since I left? Now I know how any pregnant woman feels."

"Aw, you'll get through this," said Candice, brushing off the locks of hairs from Maria's face.

"No Candi I can't," said Maria, her hands now placed on either side of her head, pacing around in frustration. "This is just the beginning of a nightmare that I can't get out of."

"Look I know it's seems to be complicated right now but…"

Maria stopped and turned around to look at her with disbelief.

"It seems to be? Of course it is! There's a baby that belongs to a man who is getting married in two months and that baby happens to be living _inside_ me!"

Candice sighed as she watched her friend buried her face into her hands.

"I could imagine what you're going through."

"You have no idea."

So many questions began to swirl in her mind. Why had she suggested a night out as a celebration of Randy's victory at _WrestleMania_? Why did they have to end up so drunk that they would end up sleeping together and now an innocent baby has become a memory of that dreaded night? And why, of all things, would Maria fall in love with Randy all over again? She had started to develop a crush on him but that was before Isabelle came into his life, which caused her to keep that secret sealed into her heart. But now there was another secret she would have to keep it sealed forever. Even if it would mean that the child will never get the chance to know his or her father….

"You wouldn't believe whose out by the ring."

Maria's eyes grew with horror. "You mean Randy?"

Candice nodded. "He's there with John right now."

"He didn't ask for me, did he?"

"Actually he did and I told him that you were getting a drink and then I was starting to worry about you, so I thought I would come and check on you and-"

"Candice!" Maria hissed. "He could have followed you!"

"But he didn't!" said Candice, almost yelled back. "We got him convinced that you are okay. He was really concerned about you."

The brunette diva groaned and dropped down upon the bench. "That's the last thing I need right now. The last thing I need is for Randy to find out that I'm carrying his child. It's just too risky."

"But honey," Candice began to say as she sat down on the bench as well. "You need to tell him. He deserves to know and it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? How about doing something that's right for everyone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I tell Randy, this could ruin his chance of marrying Isabelle."

"Oh…yes you're right."

"You see? That's why I can't tell him."

Candice sighed. "This is so complicated."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Maria muttered. It has already starting to get complicated. Can there be any way out of it? That question in mind may be an unlikely one to answer. Candice gave her a rub on the shoulder just to help ease Maria a little.

"Come on Maria, I think it's time for us to go. I'm betting the others are wondering where we are."

Maria nodded and then weakly, "Okay."

They got up from the bench and Candice's arm would be curled around Maria's shoulder for a bit of comforting. That was all that Maria needed for the moment as they exited the women's locker room, to find themselves out on long corridors to find their way back to the others who would have been waiting on them by now.

But little did they know of a shadow that was eyeing on the two divas and then waited until they went further along the corridor until they could no longer be seen. The shadow then stepped out from behind the wall and apparently trying to get the words out of his mouth from the shocking revelation that he just heard from his own two ears and unfortunately for him, his ears has heard every detail clearly.

"Maria's pregnant? Randy's the father?"

Shane couldn't believe it. But unfortunately, everything he had heard behind that locker room door was true….

**Coming up on chapter 9: Shane confronts Maria about what he knows….what will be Maria's reaction and could she get him to keep her secret sealed as well?**


	9. To Trust or Not to Trust

**Thanks to daisherz365, latingurl1523, gurl42065,dj-ssdd, cena-ria-434, xAttitudex, JClvr, Cheerperson and pinkXXpunkXXprincess for the reviews. Here goes the next chapter as more drama awaits you…lol. I hope this chapter is okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 9 – To Trust or Not to Trust**

_Maria was in the women's locker room as the Monday night show was live on air. Her green eyes were following line after line of perhaps an interesting article in the new edition of the Raw magazine. She was turning to a next page of that same article when she heard a loud knock on the door. She put the magazine aside on the couch as she got up and went for the door. Instantly as Maria opened the door, she felt her heart sinking down into the well of darkness…_

"_Maria."_

"_Yes?" Maria began. That look on his face was frightening and she tried not to be intimidated by it. He seemed to be upset about something and Maria hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking about. Her secret…_

"_Come out here for a minute."_

She was a little hesitant at first but then her mind told her to step out of the room, which she did and the locker room door behind her slowly closed itself in. There was no one around the corridor. They were the only two alone outside at that moment.

"_What's up?" Maria asked. She was getting nervous but she tried to not show it by the fact that there was no one around to save her from what she wasn't prepared for. _

"_You tell me." He crossed his arms and simply looked at her. She could tell that he was upset from the expression on his face. She made a light swallow, the eye contact was still in place. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Really? Well it seems that you are keeping something from me for some time now."_

"_Me? You mean a secret?"_

_Her heart skipped a beat when that last word slipped out of her lips. Randy said nothing. He simply looked at her. She didn't like how this conversation was going, but she continued on despite of the fear creeping up like cold air that would made her shiver to the core._

"_Why would I do that?"_

_Randy frowned. "You tell me."_

_Maria sighed. "Look I'm not into this guessing games okay?" If there's something you want to tell me, then spill it."_

_She wished she hadn't said that but she had to know why he thought that she was keeping something from him._

_But it couldn't be. Could he had known about it and came to confront Maria to confirm the truth?_

"_Apparently, everyone knows about something except me."_

_Everyone? Her heart began taking up its pace. _

"_I don't understand," she said truthfully. "What do you mean by everyone?"_

"_I'm talking about the whole Raw roster."_

"_I still don't understand what y-"_

"_You told everyone that you're pregnant with my child," Randy was quick to letting out his anger. "And you didn't tell me?"_

_The brunette diva froze. How could this happen? How could the whole Raw roster know about it?_

"_So it's true then?" Randy asked. _

_There was dead silence in the corridor. Maria wished that there was someone to back her up but unfortunately she had to stand her ground on her own. No matter how bad the situation was going to be…._

"_Randy, I-"_

"_Just tell me that that isn't true. Tell me that you're the not the kind of person who would keep something like this from me."_

"_Randy, please don't-"_

"_Tell me it's not true! Tell me now!"  
_

_She had never seen like this before. She could see that fiery look in his aqua blue eyes. He was angry with her and she couldn't blame him for that. Maria held his arm in desperation to explain herself. _

"_It's….it's…it's true…."_

_There was dead silence. There was deep shock in his eyes. It had been revealed as the truth…the truth that he wished he didn't hear…_

"_Just listen please," Her voice was quivering, she was about to burst any time. "I don't know how to say this but it's true. I am pregnant and the child is yours."_

_Randy couldn't believe it. He shook his head. "No, it can't be…"_

"_Yes it's true….Everything that you heard is true….I'm carrying your child…."_

_Without warning, he yanked his arm from her and Maria almost fell back and was terrified by this. _

"_So wait, hold on a minute," Randy began. "So you told everyone…"_

"_I didn't, I swear!"_

"_Then how do they know then? Explain that!"_

"_I don't know, okay? I didn't make any announcement, whatsoever."_

"_But I'm sure you told someone, didn't you?"_

_Maria sighed. This was getting out of hand and he hadn't got of a clue of what to do. "I only told four people, that's it."_

"_Four people? Randy repeated. "Four people? That's not a big number, is it? So who's the four you said, huh? Or is that a lie too?"_

"_It's not a lie!" Maria cried. "I told Torrie, Candice and Mickie and…and…John knows too…"_

"_Yeah he told me," Randy said coldly. He wasn't happy about any of this and Maria couldn't blame him._

"_But it was an accident. John wasn't supposed to know about it. I just got upset and then it just slipped out and I-"_

"_Oh yeah sure, so you're saying it's not your fault for this to 'slip out' like right now?"_

"_Look I don't know how it turns out to be like this so it's not my fault!"_

"_That's not the point!" Randy snapped. "The point is I'm the only one who doesn't know that I'm going to be a father of a child that I never knew existed!"  
_

_She felt something watery in her eyes. She was unbearable to hold them in much longer…._

"_You know I'm starting to wonder who else could have known about it. The whole of the ECW roster? Maybe even Smackdown? Or how about the whole damn world?!"_

"_I…I…don't know what to say…"_

_He shook his head and murmured under his breath, "I can't believe you."  
_

"_Randy, please just listen…wait, don't go!"_

"_Leave me alone! I can't even look at you right now!"  
_

_He was moving far away from her. Maria tried to catch up with him but her legs began shaking and before she could reach him, she collapsed to the floor. _

"_Don't go! Please don't go! Randy!"_

_His image became smaller and smaller until he had disappeared into the corridor. There was nothing else for her to do besides to let the stingy sensation erupted from her emerald eyes. The tears began to burn on her cheeks like acid…._

-----------------------

That was definitely the worst nightmare she ever had as she shot up from the bed as if she had received an electric shock. She gasped for breath as she looked around. Maria was in the hotel room and to her relief not at the corridor where the confrontation took place. It would be a scary sight to see Randy angry like he was in her dream. She didn't want to keep secrets from him, but she thought it would be best to not tell him about the baby.

_It's going to stay secret. It's going to stay like that forever. _

She had her hands onto her stomach. To think that a child would be entering into a world filled with drama! Maria sighed. So far, she and Randy hardly got into the conversation, mainly because she had been too quiet around him. His presence made her uncomfortable but she tried not to make it look obvious, although John and the divas knew exactly what went through her mind….

The ringing sound brought the brunette diva back into the quiet hotel room. She reached for the small device at the bed side table and answered it.

"Hello?"

_Hey girl, I'm just checking up on you._

"Okay well I'm doing just fine. So you guys are at the cinema now?"

_Yeah, we've just arrived actually._

"Alright cool."

_So do you need anything when we get back?_

"No I'm okay. Thanks anyway, Torrie."

_Okay, then we'll see you when we get back. Take care. _

"I will, bye and enjoy the movie."

_Oh I'm sure we will! Later. _

Maria hanged up and sighed. Torrie, Mickie and Candice went to the cinema. She would have been up to the idea, if _he _hadn't known about it, so as a result, he and John were part of the movie watching activity. So her excuse would be that she was a bit exhausted. That was half of the truth. She hadn't got a good night sleep from the hospital the night before. The other half to the truth was that to keep her distance from Randy. And from that dream she had, it could push her even further away from him to avoid letting her dream turn into reality….

Then a knock startled Maria as she turned her attention to the door. She wondered who it was. She hoped that it wouldn't be the person she was thinking of, but she feared that her nightmare was about to be realized….

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him._

She slowly got up from the bed and was being careful not to make any sound while walking toward the door. She peered through eye hole. Thankfully, it wasn't him, but her frown could tell anyone that it was someone she didn't expect to see at this time of day. So she opened the door and the appearance became clearer. Shane McMahon was standing before her.

"And what can I do for you, sir?"

"A simple greeting would be nice to start off."

"Well apparently, I'm not in a good mood for that."

"Why's that? Whatever happened to the Maria who loves to smile a lot?"

"She's not here. You're talking to the sour Maria now."

Shane grinned. "You're so cute when you're goofy."

"And you're not amusing. So leave now or be prepared to kiss the door."

He chuckled. "Do people receive the same kind of treatment from you?"

"No, it's just _you_ thatgets this kind of treatment," said Maria and faked a smile for him.

"Yeah I figured you might say that. So I guess that a two minute chat is too much to ask, then?"

Maria rolled her eyes and stepped aside from the doorway. "Come in."

Shane walked in and Maria closed the door. She turned to face him, her arms were folded. The look of annoyance was on her face. What was Shane's intention out of this 'conversation'? Well the brunette diva was about to get her answer.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What is this? A check up by Dr. McMahon?"

"I'm just concerned just like any general manager should."

"Right."

Shane sighed. "Listen Maria, we need to talk. This is about the women's championship."

Maria said nothing. She had forgotten about the title opportunity that she was longing to get for the past two years. She finally got it only it probably wasn't meant to happen.

"Oh right," Maria began to say. She couldn't think of anything else to say at that point.

"Well since the match got cancelled, I haven't decided whether it should be moved to next week or to be put on hold."

"I see."

"It must have been hard for you to lose an opportunity that you were waiting for so long for."

"It's not that much of a deal," Maria said with a shrug. "I have to go through some disappointments. So I just have to learn to live with it, I guess."

Shane nodded. There was no doubt that he couldn't see the disappointment drawn on her face. He could only imagine what she was going through.

"I have deep sympathy for you."

"That's nice to know," Maria said in a sarcastic tone as she turned away from him. How could know of the drama that she had found herself in?

"You don't even know what I'm going through now," she pointed out.

"I think I do."

Maria scoffed. "Sure, whatever. Don't you have other things to do other than bothering me?"

"Not at the moment anyway," Shane chuckled. But then his tone of voice had changed into a serious one. "It must be hard for you, to live with the fact out that you're pregnant."

She still had her back turned to him. But then slowly, he could see her face that was now stuck with horror. It would be worse for Randy to find out? But Shane McMahon? The last guy on the planet, that Maria would consider, finding out her secret?

"How do you…where did you…how could you…"

"I overheard you and Candice talking back in the women's locker room," said Shane.

Maria said nothing as Shane walked closer to her. "And if I'm not mistaken, Randy Orton is the father?"

She said nothing.

"Randy Orton, as in the current WWE Champion? The self proclaimed legend killer?"

She had no idea what to think next. But she knew she had to act fast before the nightmare she had might come true.

"You better not tell anyone Shane. Otherwise-"

"Hey, that wasn't my intention. Why would I want to do that anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe because you'll do anything to get what you want."

Shane was stunned to think that Maria would think of him as selfish kind of person. "How low do you think I am?"

"I have a pretty good idea of you, trust me," said Maria with a frown. "And it's not a good one either."

"I don't understand. Why can't you just trust me?"

"_Trust you?_"The word _trust_ seemed to be hard for Maria to digest since Shane wasn't the likely person that she could trust.

"Shane, you've been harassing for how long and now you expect me to have a difference opinion of you?"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Maria only wished she could scream right then. But instead she let out a frustrating groan and sat down on her bed. Her face would be sinking down into the palms of her hands. She wasn't just angry at Shane for knowing her secret, but about everything in her life. The only one question that she couldn't get the answer for was: Why?

Shane sat next to her. Maria couldn't bother to waste more of her energy to yell at him anyway.

"Let's go out for a bit. That should help you ease your mind off things."

"I don't think that would do much help."

"How do you know if you don't try it?"

"It's because…oh forget it. I'm too tired to argue."

Shane chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you out."

"Shane, I am not-"

"This is not a date," he retorted. "It's just simply an outing to…I don't know, feel the breeze."

The brunette diva laughed softly and looked at him disbelievingly. "Feel the breeze?"

Shane shrugged and then said, "Well I think it's something you need right now. So what you think?"

It was a good idea. She needed to get out for a bit. The only thing was that she wasn't convinced of having him around as her company.

"Maria," he began to say softly as he held her hand. She didn't pull it away from him. She felt weird and she doesn't know why. Maybe the thought came to her mind when his brown eyes were now looking at hers.

"I can help you get through this. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Maria could only let out a weak sigh. She wasn't intended on making a decision now but it seemed to be laid down in front of her, waiting to get its answer.

_To trust or not to trust. _

Can Maria trust him for keeping her secret? Can she trust Shane for preventing her nightmare to come true?

**Next chapter: The gang decides to cheer Maria up. Will it go well as planned? Or is there something else already planned that they don't know about?**


	10. Dinner for Two

**Thanks to pinkXXpunkXXprincess, xAttitudex, JClvr and dj-ssdd for the reviews. Please keep those reviews coming, they will be appreciated. Hope this chapter's okay, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10 – Dinner for Two**

"That movie was so sweet!" said Mickie as the group of friends stepped out of the cinema and heading into the parking lot. "I loved the ending when the boy finally professed his love to the girl."

"Yeah I think we noticed when you cried throughout that scene," Candice joked and the group soon joined in the laughter.

"Too bad Maria didn't come with us," said Torrie. "She would have loved it too."

"I wonder what she's doing now," said Randy. "She should be up by now right?"

"I think so."

Randy sighed. He did had a good time tonight but just thinking of her being on her own got him a bit worried. They haven't talked at all since that night at the hospital. He began to wonder if she was trying to keep him in the dark.

_Has Maria been trying to avoid me? Why would she do that? It's not like we're still avoiding each other._

Or was it?

"Something wrong?" John asked him.

"It's just--" Randy paused. He hadn't got a slightest clue of what went on between them. Surely they're friends again, right?

"What? Go on."

"This might sound crazy but I'm starting to think that Maria's trying to avoid me."

John looked at the three divas who looked back at him with the same expression on their faces. John started to cough out a laugh, though Randy didn't take it as a nervous one.

"What are you talking about? She's not avoiding you."

"Then why do I have this funny feeling that she is?"

"Maybe she just has a lot on her mind now," Torrie suggested. "I mean last night was her chance at the women's title and now she missed it. That was a big bummer."

"I know," said Mickie. "It's a bummer for me too. We were so looking forward to that match."

"But she still has a chance at the gold right? I mean the doctor didn't mention it was anything serious, did she?"

"Not at all," said John. "Maria just needs plenty of rest and then she will be fine."

"That's good."

Randy made a small smile although he still thought about what he had just said earlier. Could it be true that Maria was indeed avoiding him? And if so, why would she? Didn't they work things out?

"Shall I drive?" said Mickie with her hand already pushed out to John.

John chuckled as he pulled out a key from his pocket. "You may have the honors."

Mickie grinned and took the key from John. She pushed the button and instantly, the lights flashed in a second and the doors clicked open as they entered the rental vehicle. John would sit next to Mickie while Randy, Torrie and Candice sat at the back.

"Hey guys, why don't we try to cheer Maria up?" Randy suggested.

"You know what? That's a great idea," said Mickie.

"Yeah we should totally do that," said Torrie.

"Any ideas though?" John asked.

Randy thought for a moment. Then an idea popped to mind.

"How about we take her out somewhere for dinner?"

"Now that's a special treat for her," said Candice and smiled. "Oh hey, I know this restaurant that's not too far from here. Maybe we can go and check it out?"

"Sounds perfect," said Randy. "Is everyone up to it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Uh huh!" 

"As long as there's bourbon chicken, then I'm in!" 

"Shut up John!" the group said in unison and everyone started to cackle with laughter. Soon Mickie drove the vehicle out into the parking lot and onto the public road. The divas suddenly squealed without warning as a particular song blasted from the radio.

"I love that song!" said Torrie.

"Geez what was that about?" John asked in bewilderment. "You trying to get us guys a heart attack or what?"

"No," Mickie laughed. "We're always like that whenever this song plays."

Randy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well I don't mind listen to it since it has Timbaland."

He looked out the window from his side and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until he could see that smile on her face after being so down lately. Maria could use a bit of cheering up after all. Randy rocked his head a bit to the song _I Like You Just the Way You Are _as the divas sang along with the female voice that came into play.

--------------------

"So this table has the view of the waterfront? Alright. And are there any specials for the evening? Okay then, well thank you very much."

He closed the flip of his cell phone and smirked to himself. Shane McMahon had special plans for tonight. And whenever he planned something special, he would make sure that it was that. Special.

He was going out with perhaps the most beautiful diva he had ever laid eyes on. That feeling of excitement he felt in his stomach was like an award for getting his catch with no 'bait' necessary. Shane felt proud of himself that he had finally gotten a chance to go out on a date with her. He couldn't wait.

Shane slipped his cell phone into his pocket. He was waiting in the lounge for nearly half an hour earlier before the actual meeting time that they had discussed. He wanted to make a first impression and being punctual was a plus. So he sat there comfortably on the single sofa as he waited, checking on the time on his watch every now and then.

_She should be coming any time now._

And just as he made that thought, he had happened to get a glimpse of a figure coming towards him. Shane got into his full vision of the person he saw and smiled. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Wow…you look so beautiful," said Shane. There was no other word to describe how beautiful she was. She had on a pink dress and her hair was in thick curls. Her appearance took his breath away.

"Thank you," said Maria and made a small smile. Shane had been a good friend to give her the comfort she needed after she had been through. A simple night out was definitely something to take her mind off things. All she wanted to do was to forget about the fact that couldn't be ignored that she was carrying Randy's baby. She just wanted to forget about it for just one night.

"Shall we?" Shane began, offering his arm to her. Maria took it as she caught sight of his smile upon her and a small smile was her reply. They walked out from the lounge and soon as they stepped out of the hotel, a white limousine was already waiting on them at the entrance. They looked like they were a couple, to anyone who might saw them walking by.

----------------

The drive was weird, so she had thought. Maria had never been in the same vehicle with Shane of all people. So a long drive to a restaurant seemed like it had been a long time since Maria went out someplace. It just felt weird to her.

"Are you okay?"

A voice snapped her back from her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Shane simply nodded and soon they had noticed that the limousine is slowing down and then it had come to a stop.

"Ah, we're here," Shane beamed. "I promise you that you'll love this place."

"I'm sure I will."

The door opened and Shane came out and then helped Maria out. Shane thanked the driver and took Maria's hand and they walked inside the restaurant. A male captain greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good evening and welcome. How are you?"

"We're very good thanks," said Shane. "We're here with the reservations for two under the name McMahon."

"Are you the one who requested for the view?"

"That is correct," said Shane.

"Alright then. This way," said the captain as he led them to the table. Maria turned to Shane.

"You requested for a view?"

"I sure did," said Shane, grinning. Before Maria could ask him any more questions, she had seen something breathtaking before her. The little beams of light of various colors from the city buildings made the dark waters gleaming softly under the starry sky. That was definitely a view that any one could fall in love with the minute it was seen.

"Oh Shane, I love it!"

Shane grinned. "Yeah, I knew you would."

"Is this spot okay for you, sir?"

"Yes definitely. It's perfect."

He was right. It was indeed perfect. The captain smiled and pulled out a chair courteously for Maria to take her seat and then Shane got seated afterwards. The captain presented them with menus.

"Would you like a champagne to start off?"

"Actually, no thank you. Do you have fruit punches?

"Yes we do, sir."

"Alright. Would you like one Maria?"

"Okay sure," said Maria.

"I'll have the piña colada," said Shane.

"Alright, the drinks will be on its way." 

"Thank you," they said in unison and the captain walked away from their table. Shane turned to look at Maria, who had turned to a new page of the menu and her green eyes were focusing onto it. Shane felt sorry for her. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And he couldn't believe that she was pregnant. For _him._

_That no good son of a bitch._

Shane never liked Randy Orton. He despised him and that was a mere fact. These two men were never on good terms and would be at each other's throats whenever they see eye to eye. What annoyed him most was that Randy was the current WWE Champion and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off the so-called legend killer from winning his main event match the other night.

After all that Shane had thought about him, he surprised himself by thinking that he had found the fact to be a true one. Randy Orton was up to no good.

Shane turned his attention to the menu that was placed in front of him. His brown eyes were now focused onto the words of the dishes and reading each dish into detail. His pure hatred for the self-proclaimed legend killer had been turned off from his mind.

At least for now. This was his night and he would de damned if anything or that particular someone ruined it for him.

------------------

Randy began to wonder where Maria might be since the divas proclaimed that she wasn't in her hotel room. He read the note that Mickie had found on the dresser.

_Gone out. Be back in a couple of hours. Don't worry 'bout me too much._

_Maria._

"Where could she be, I wonder."

"Well we have no clue," said Mickie. "But she told us that she'll be here when we get back."

"Unless she went out shopping or something?" John suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe," said Torrie. "But then she would have told me if she needed anything 'cause I called her earlier on, remember?"

"Yeah that's true," said Candice. "I'll call her."

"Good idea," said Randy.

Candice dialed the number on her cell phone and placed it on her ear and waited to get an answer.

"She's not picking up?" John asked.

Candice shook her head. "I'm getting her voice mail." She said and waited a little to record her message. "Hey Ria, its Candice. We're all back in the hotel now and we're wondering where you at. So please call back when you get this. Bye."

"So much for that idea," said Torrie as Candice hung up. "Now what?"

They looked at each other as they started to wonder as to where Maria could be at this hour.

"Maybe she's on a date," said Mickie. "The note did say she will be back in a couple of hours. So that could be a hint to the clue."

"I suppose," said Torrie. Her smile turned into a teasing one. "If she is, then who?"

"Well I'll tell you who she's not going out with," said Randy with a serious tone of voice. "Shane McMahon." He pronounced his name in mere disgust of the man he despised. And to make matters worse was that he was working for him.

"Maria couldn't stand the guy. And as you all know, neither do I."

----------

The view of the waterfront was amazing. Her green eyes lit with admiration as she looked on. Maria had thought that it would be so romantic to watch it with that special someone by her side….

The only problem was that special someone she dreamt of every single day was that someone that she knew in her heart that she couldn't be with, no matter how much it pained her. Maria loved Randy but she couldn't tell him that. Even if she wanted to, the outcome wouldn't be something that Maria would expect. So what's the point in telling him her feelings? It would all be pointless if she did.

"It's so lovely out here isn't it?"

Maria smiled faintly as she replied in a mindless manner, "Yes it is."

He could tell that she had a lot on her mind since she was quiet during dinner. He couldn't blame her. She hadn't been treated right. Shane shook his head slightly.

_Don't you worry, Maria. I'll make sure that he stays far away from you._

And that was his promise that he was sure that he could keep.


	11. The Usual Confrontation

**Thanks to pinkXXpunkXXprincess, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, JClvr, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, dj-ssdd, Vannahgirl and Cheerperson for the reviews. Thank you lots! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 11 – The Usual Confrontation**

Maria was reading a romance novel while she was waiting for the early morning flight to the next city. She wasn't really focusing on the words on the page she was reading from but rather she was deep into thought about her date with Shane the other night. There was no doubt that he was being such gentleman towards her and she couldn't help but wonder if she could describe her feeling toward him was a _liking_.

_I guess he's not as bad as he seems. _

At the same time, she had her doubts on whether she made a good decision on trusting him. This was the Shane she was talking about. The Shane McMahon she had disliked since the day she joined the company. And now she trusted him.

Perhaps she trusted him because she feared that Shane would reveal her secret to the world, including Randy?

John and the girls didn't know about her and Shane yet and there was no doubt that they would be asking questions about her whereabouts much sooner than later. She had to prepare to answer all the questions when the time arrived but for now she had to be careful of what to say while the self-proclaimed legend killer was around.

The girls came back with the food ordered from the fast food restaurants. Mickie took her seat next to Maria while Candice and Torrie took their seats opposite the brunette diva. Maria bookmarked her page and put her book away in her bag.

"Thanks Mickie," said Maria with a small smile as she took a box that was handed to her.

"You're welcome sweetie," said Mickie, beaming.

"Maria, you know that you have a lot of explaining to do?"

"Yeah I do," said Maria, realizing what Torrie met. They had asked where she was but due to her sleepiness, the questions had to be dropped until the next morning. Now that the girls were together with no one around to possibly here them, it was the time for the brunette diva to answer all the questions that could be thrown at her.

_Here we go…._

------------

As he watched Maria talking to her friends, Randy was a bit relieved to find out that she was okay. Though he shouldn't have worried that much but at least he knew that she was fine and that was all that mattered to him.

His recollection was brought him back as he remembered what he had said the other night and started to wonder if he was right when the others doubted the fact. Perhaps that he was just being silly when he thought that she avoided him for no good reason. Right?

The problem was that he had the feeling that he could be right all along. He couldn't help but to get that gut feeling even though John and the girls had confirmed that Maria wasn't avoiding him. The only thing to get his doubts pushed aside was for to talk to the brunette diva himself and find the answers he was looking for.

"See something interesting?"

Randy frowned at that question, let alone that voice that was coming from behind him. He turned around and faced with the man he had the purest hatred for. He would rather talk to the Great Khali at any time of day, despite that he couldn't understand a word that the Punjabi giant would say. As long as it wasn't Shane McMahon, that would be fine.

"Actually yes but that's not of your interest."

Shane made a small laugh. "You're a funny guy. You know you're like a clown."

"A clown, huh?"

"That's right," Shane sneered.

"Which one may I ask?"

Shane raised a brow at him in a questioning manner. But he had cut off before he could ask what Randy was talking about.

"You see there are two kinds of clowns. One is the fun clown that you see at the circus with the rainbow wig and the red nose. The other kind is a special clown and now that I've thought of it, I think you're fit for that category."

"Is that so?" Shane asked.

"You got that right." 

Shane chuckled a bit. "You're just like John. You try to be funny when you're actually not." 

"At least I don't have to fake a break dance on top of the stage every ti-"

"Are you trying to sabotage my reputation as a dancer?" Shane asked he faked a sad expression on his face as he placed a hand to the heart as if he got his feelings hurt by the wwe champion. Randy rolled his eyes at his phony display.

"Please. I've seen way better dance moves from Save the Last Dance. I recommend that you watch that movie because it's a really good. In fact, why not buy all the break dance videos you could find? I mean you could afford just about anything, even hire a teacher or two. So once you've got the source, you can learn actually learn a thing or two."

Shane forced out a laugh and Randy knew this as a phony one too.

"Okay I see where all of this is coming from. You're in a good mood today, aren't you? Could it be that you retained your title successfully?"

Randy made a shrug. "Maybe. Yeah maybe that's why I'm such in a good mood, considering the fact that you are an idiot to think that I would lose my championship to Hunter. Have you forgotten that he was once my mentor? Or have you lost your history book?"

Randy could tell from Shane's expression that he was a bit annoyed yet he didn't want to show it. He would always play it cool. That was so typical of him.

"You just got lucky," said Shane.

"Or maybe it's because I am a champion material?"

"Okay so you have proved your point back in WrestleMania. What makes you think that you'll stay champion for a long time?"

"Because I know I can and I _will _stay champion. That's a promise."

The two stood there in silence as they shot glares at each other. One had the intention of bringing the other down and the other would keep fighting back. That was the usual confrontation they had in Shane's office, in the locker room…most likely any place where they might bump into each other, including the airport where they stood at that moment in the waiting room.

"Well that's my flight," said Randy as the voice disappeared from the speaker after hearing the announcement.

"I expect to see you next week, Champ." 

Randy grinned and then said, "Don't worry about me I'm not planning on missing any surprises that you have in store."

"Well that's good because next week will be like no other show you have ever been to." Shane smirked.

"Alright. I can't wait for that." 

Randy turned to way away. Before he went further, he had his last look at the general manager of Raw.

"Forgot something Mr. Orton?"

"Yeah just one thing," said Randy. "If you want to know about the special kind of clown I was talking about earlier, you should check with Chris Jericho. I'm sure he knows what I'm talking about."

Shane raised his brow again but then got lowered as he made a frown shortly afterwards. He said nothing and Randy didn't give him the time to response since he had to go on board. So for the record it was the self proclaimed legend killer who left Shane in defeat.

"Ass clown," Randy murmured and then made a soft chuckle.

-------------

"…So that's how Shane knew," Candice was saying as to clarify the matter in hand as the discussion among the girls went deeper in the last few minutes. "He overheard the both of us talking in the locker room."

"Yes he did," said Maria and made a sigh. "Look I know it's odd for me to be so nice to him all of a sudden when I have never like him at first but I have to trust that he can keep my secret."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Torrie asked. "I mean it is bad enough to have another person to join in this whole 'secret keeping group.'"

"Do you honestly think that I like any of this?" Maria asked with a bit of harshness in her voice. "I don't like it any more than you do." 

"Then let it stop and take our advice before it's too late," Mickie pleaded. She clasped her two hands around Maria's hand as the short brunette diva looked directly at her, hoping that Maria could come to her senses.

"Please Ria we hate to lie for you and to make up excuses for you. Randy was genuinely concerned about you last night but you act like it doesn't matter to you."

"It does matter to me-" 

"Then why can't you accept the fact that you know that we're right?"

"Because I can't!"

"He deserves to know about he's going to be a father and you know that," said Candice. "How would you feel if someone-?"

"Don't even bring that up," Maria cut in with a serious tone.

"Why?"

"I'm not going into this 'if I were in his shoes' moment."

That was the last thing that she wanted to think about because she hated the fact of being defeated at her own game.

"Well if that's how we can knock some sense into you," said Torrie. "Then so be it."

"Torrie, I-"

Maria stopped abruptly when her eye had caught onto something and in an instant, her heart made a leap in her chest. The girls turned their attention from Maria to whatever she was looking at. There were two men walking towards them and her friends knew very well that she had her eyes on the one that they happened to be discussing about. Maria sat up for she had to prepare to look at the self proclaimed legend killer fully in the eye. Randy was holding a sports bag over his shoulder while John shoved his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

"Hey ladies," said Randy. "I'm going to get on board."

"Oh right, I heard the announcement just a second ago," said Candice. "Well we hope that you'll have a safe flight." 

"Thank you," Randy beamed.

"Tell Isabelle we said hi," said Torrie.

"I will." He turned to Maria who gave him a small smile.

"You know we've been looking for you last night."

"Yeah I heard about that," said Maria. "I'm sorry that I disappoint you guys. I have no idea that you planned on taking me out."

"Oh it's nothing," said Randy. "How are you feeling though?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that."

Randy smiled. He was glad that Maria was doing fine.

"You do know that planes can't wait for you in the sky, right?"

John grinned as he watched his best friend rolled his eyes.

"Yes John, I'm going now."

The guys and the girls laughed.

"Alright man, take care," said John with a pat on Randy's shoulder.

"You too," said Randy. "You take care, ladies."

"We will," said Mickie.

Randy smiled and then said, "See you all next week."

"Bye," they said in unison as he waved at them as he walked off to join in the line of people waiting to board on the plane. Maria sat back on the seat as she sighed and past her hands through her brown hair. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. First the girls knew and then Randy's best friend knew, by accident. And now Shane, of all people, was added to the list. Maria knew it wouldn't be easy to keep secrets when he was the reason why she kept it quiet. But she had to try harder so that no one else _besides_ that list of people knew about her pregnancy. She prayed that this list wouldn't continue to grow than it already had been….

------------

Randy made himself comfortable on the window seat that he was occupying before fastening his seatbelts. He was to arrive in St. Louis around midday and he couldn't wait. Isabelle had to be home from her business trip by now so they could proceed in their wedding plans.

He took out his wallet from his pocket and opened it. There was a small photo secured in the pocket. He pulled it out and smoothed it out a bit with his thumb. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with sleek black hair and a cute smile that anyone could fall in love with. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the photo of his future wife.

_I can't wait to see you baby. I'm coming home. _

**What's to come on chapter 12: Randy spends time with Isabelle. Maria goes to her home to think things through. Meanwhile, she finds a photo album while sorting out her room and finds herself reminiscing her fun times with Randy. **


	12. Missing the Good Times

**Thanks to xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, JClvr, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Intergalactic smart-ass and dj-ssdd. Thank you lots! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 12 – Missing the Good Times**

Shane slammed the door harshly behind him as he was not in his best mood. Cursing under his breath, the last thing he wanted was for his bad mood to be aggravated much worse than it already was.

"Obviously he has no idea who he's messing with," he was mumbling as he took his seat behind his desk. He had some paperwork to do but the image of someone with that annoying smirk on his face made him want to tear every page to shreds. But he knew better than to not let Randy get to him, not matter how much he hated him.

_Just you wait Orton. Nobody messes with a McMahon and gets away with it._

Shane had promised him that the next episode of Raw would be like no other. The wwe champion had no idea of what was to come for him but he would find that out sooner.

The Raw general manager made a smirk at his brilliant plan. It would be a night that no one would ever forget. And that would include Mr. Orton of course.

Why let the frustration get to him when he was to have his last laugh in the end?

Especially when he knew something that Randy didn't know about.

"Well well Orton. It looks like I know something that you don't and it's going to stay that way. Soon you'll get married and I'll have your best friend and your precious little baby beside me…"

--------------

The tears of the rain began splattering on the windowsills. It was rainy that afternoon in St. Louis but that didn't spoil a romantic moment for the soon to be married couple.

"See? This isn't so bad right?"

"Yeah you're right. I could stay like this for hours."

Randy and his fiancée Isabelle were at their comfortable positions on the couch with his arm snaked around her while she rested her head upon his shoulder and connecting her hand with his. The living room was in a sweet silence as the rain was pouring away softly. It had been a tough week for the both of them but now they had finally found some quality time together.

He chuckled softly as he pulled her dark bang away from her face and tucked it over her ear.

"Let's just hope that the phone doesn't ring."

Isabelle laughed. "Well it has to. We're going out for dinner tonight."

"Don't remind me."

She gave him a playful slap on the chest and giggled. "Oh stop. Your parents are looking forward to it."

"I know. But they act like it's a wedding reception when it's just a _normal _dinner_."_

Isabelle laughed while Randy rolled his eyes at the thought of his parents rambling on about what should be on the menu tonight, what tablecloth to use and list would go on and on. He deeply appreciated what they were trying to do but there are times when they would go too far, especially over the simplest things.

"They're just happy for us," said Isabelle. "I mean the wedding is coming close! Have you been keeping up with the countdown?"

"Have I? Of course! John suggested that I should stick the calendar on my back."

"Well I think that's a good idea," Isabelle lifted her head to look at Randy properly and smirk curled on her lips. "So you don't forget the date."

Randy turned to look at her. "Babes, how could I forget? It's our special day."

Isabelle shrugged which made his brow raised. She chuckled.

"I'm just playing with you."

"Good," Randy smirked. "Because that is the day when we're finally going to announced husband and wife."

"Yeah. I could see it right now. Mr. and Mrs. Orton." Her smirk grew wider when she said this. "I love the sound of it already."

"Me too," said Randy. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

Randy stroked her face softly with his finger and looked deeply into her grey eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

He returned a smile that she gave him and then Isabelle moved a bit closer to Randy and soon they shared tender and intimate moment as their lips connected. Their hands were still bind together as the couple shared a special bond that couldn't be broken….

---------

"_Stop it! Stop it right now Maria! This is not funny!"_

"_Oh yes it is!"_

_The brunette woman had a smirk on her face as she held a water gun in her hand. But instead of water that was in the plastic device, there was another substance in place of it which would mean a warning to the self proclaimed legend killer as he was being chased through the narrow corridors of the backstage arena. _

_Maria bit her lower lip as she was catching up with him and at the same time, she pulled the trigger and soon a brown liquid squirted out from the tip. _

"_MARIA!"_

Despite of telling her stop over and over again, she kept on squirting out the brown liquid at him and he had no choice but to keep on running in desperation of keeping himself clean. Maria on the other hand was having the fun of her life as her brown curls were bouncing away uncontrollably and she couldn't stop giggling. 

"_Aw Randy come on, keep still or I'll miss my target!"_

"_Maria! This is not funny!" Randy yelled. The back of his t-shirt was now stained with chocolate pudding. Maria couldn't help but to laugh at this._

"_Oh you look so yummy now!"_

"_Oh gosh Maria stop. Stop now please. No Maria…NOT THE HAIR!!!"  
_

_It was unusual for Randy to scream like a little girl but he was the kind of person that didn't like to get his hair dirty. Maria had gotten his weak point. _

_Bullseye. _

_She was laughing so hard that she didn't expect him to take action to stop her mischief antics. He turned around rather quickly and made a lunge towards her. Maria stopped abruptly and held her water gun to point at him. _

"_Don't move. Here's plenty of dessert left and I'm not afraid to use it all up. Unless you want another spoonful?"_

Instead of a childlike moan she expected, a famous smirk was clearly seen on his face as he walked slowly toward her.

"_I think there is someone who would love to have the rest."_

"_If you dare to try anything…"_

_Unfortunately for Maria, she didn't have the time to finish her sentence as her stomach began to shudder madly and she started to explode with laughter. _

"_Okay! Okay! You win! You win! Stop tickling me!"_

"_Never!"_

Maria squirmed around and the more she tried to escape, the more she laughed. It was just too much for her and soon her grip to the water grip got loosen and she dropped the plastic toy onto the floor. Maria moved away from Randy with her back bend down low with her arms crossed over her stomach to prevent more tickling. She got back up to her standing position. But as she turned around, she met his smirk again and it was wider than before. 

"_Gotcha," he said._

_She opened her mouth in a scoff as her eyes widen a bit by the sight of him with her water gun in his hand. _

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Oh yeah? Watch me."_

_There was no mercy for the brunette diva as she screamed for she had gotten her share of the chocolate pudding. She turned and ran the other way they came, only this time it was Randy's turn was to have his laugh as he chased after her. Her hair got dirty and now her baby blue tank top and jeans skirt were stained, courtesy of the self proclaimed legend killer. Their laughter crackled so loudly in the corridors that it would seem like anyone could hear them from miles away._

_--------_

She was looking at the photo of herself and Randy all covered with chocolate pudding and that made her giggle. When Maria came upon that photo, she couldn't help but to indulge herself into a fun filled memory that she remembered very well as if it had happened only yesterday. She looked at the photo for a minute and then her green eyes turned to the other photos that were stuck on the exact page she was looking at.

Maria found her photo album while she was cleaning her room in her apartment. She decided to stop what she was doing and took some time to look at the photos that had brought nothing but great memories to her. They were so many things that they had done together. The laughter. The smiles. The pranks they pulled. Those were the good times.

They were best friends. They would tell each other about anything.

But now things had changed since then. Love had struck her unexpectedly and at the wrong time while Randy was dating Isabelle. That heart crushing revelation compelled her to forget about her feelings and to keep her only one secret that she never told him.

To make matters even more complicated, she was carrying his baby. She wondered what she had done to deserve to get into that difficult situation.

Maria sighed and closed the photo album. She missed hanging around with him and talking to him and to joke around with him. She missed their friendship and began to wonder if Randy felt the same way.

She groaned weakly at the thought of that stupid one night stand, the reason that pulled them apart in the first place. She wished that she could turn back the time so that everything would be back to the way it was but Maria knew deep down that she couldn't do that.

"Why does it have to turn out this way?" Maria asked herself. "Why?"

No answer had come up to her. It seemed hopeless to her now. She sighed as she put the photo album on the bed and slid down to the floor to organize the pile of books to be placed on her shelf.

**Next chapter:**** Randy and Maria finally have a heart-to-heart since the night at the hospital. Can they rebuild back their friendship?**


	13. The Revival of Friendship

**A/N****: This may be last update because next week I have exams. I'll be back to writing and posting again in two weeks. Please keep the reviews going and enjoy the next chapter! Thanks to pinkXXpunkXXprincess, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, JClvr, and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. You guys rock and happy reading!**

**Chapter 13 – The Revival of Friendship**

The ring was in the middle of being set up by the crew members in preparation to start another episode of Raw for that Monday evening. As she sat among the thousands of empty red seats, the brunette diva was watching the crew members doing their work for a while until she went deep in thought about the night ahead of her. Maria knew that all the attention would be on her especially after what had happened on the last episode of Raw. She had collapsed before the match could official begun and because of this, the women's championship match had to be cancelled.

She let out a weary sigh and wondered if things couldn't get any worse that it already was? Now that paparazzi princess had taken her place and Maria could just imagine her mouth running like motor in the women's locker room.

Maria knew the reason why Shane had called Melina to his office earlier on but she chose to ignore the truth when the fact of matter was that the title opportunity wasn't meant for Melina, it was supposed to be _hers_. Maria won the diva's battle royal fair and square and she didn't take her training sessions almost every single day for nothing. Now her chance was taken away from her and as frustrated as she was now, she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it.

And she knew that she couldn't step into the ring again until the baby was born. The more she had thought about it, the more depressing it sounded and it all took her back to why she was being in this state as she was now. The warm tears were fighting to get out of her emerald green eyes and she had no choice but to let them flow away. Maria had stop crying and held her breath when someone said her name and turned to look up at the look of concern on his face.

Her best friend was standing right there before her and she knew he would always be there for her when she needed him even if it meant giving her a shoulder to cry on, he would be there and she took that chance when she stood up from her seat and looked at the person who was everything that she had ever needed.

As he stood there, confused about what had just happened, Randy held Maria in his arms and he never hesitated to let go, let alone back away. She had her face dug into his chest and he stroked her bangs gingerly. They were like this for a few minutes and soon the silence was broken when he began to spoke to her softly.

"Maria, look at me."

She pulled her body away from him and then looking at his muscle shirt, she saw a grayish black stain that was formed by the mascara. So she took out a small bottle of stain remover from her back pocket of her jeans and was just about to unscrew the cover of it when his hand had prevented her from doing so.

"Just leave it. That's not the problem now."

"But I just-"

"Will you quit it?" Randy asked with a laugh. "You always want to argue over little stains like these. You never seem to change a bit, have you?"

Maria laughed but with her throat turning sore from crying, it sounded like it was a laugh out of force.

"I guess not."

Randy smiled at her as he took her hand and sat her back to her seat and he took his as well, next to her. At that point Maria felt guilty and most of all stupid for running into his arms in the first place. She could have just walked away but instead she felt the need to be held and to be told that everything was going to be okay, even though in her mind, it wasn't going to be.

She looked down on her lap as she tried to avoid eye contact but that proved to be pointless when his finger on her chin guided her face to turn to look at him.

"I know there's something bothering you and you can't tell me it's nothing otherwise you wouldn't have run into me like that."

Maria said nothing as she leaned her head down in shame while Randy made a sigh in defeat when she didn't make a direct answer. The two of them were now alone once again since that night at the hospital. It had seemed that they were friends again but why was there an awkward atmosphere around them?

"Look…what happened back in Chicago…" Randy trailed off at this sentence and then stopped at the word 'Chicago'. Maria was still quiet and then closed her eyes at the thought of a nightmare coming back to strike. Randy cleared his throat and went to start back at the beginning.

"What happened back in Chicago was a mistake. We were both drunk and we got a little carried away. Just as much as I want to take all of the blame for the situation, I know now that this whole 'blaming game' idea isn't going to get us anywhere let alone fix this whole mess."

"I know," said Maria without looking back at him. "I just wish it never happened."

"Yeah, I do too."

"I can't help but to…"

"What? You can tell me. What is it?"

Maria looked at him and the tears were still on her cheeks. "Well I can't help but to think that it's my fault."

"Maria, don't-"

But she stopped him at his sentence before he could go further.

"That's the truth isn't it? It was my idea to have a celebration of our own."

"Yeah but it was just a simply night at the bar. That's it."

"But it shouldn't have happened anyway. If it wasn't for…"

"Maria, stop it right now. I'm tired of hearing you blaming yourself for this. You and I both know that it takes two to tango."

"But whose idea was it that we should go out?"

"It was just a night of fun! We were both happy that I've made my dream come true when I won the championship and you thought that we should celebrate by taking the night out! What's the harm in that?"

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. How could he have not see things the way she did?

"What's the harm?" We became two irresponsible individuals!" 

"You don't have to tell me that!" said Randy with a yell. "Don't you think that I know that already?!"

The brunette diva was taken aback by his anger and her heart began to leap faster at the thought of looking at the same expression if he ever found out her secret. After realizing what he had just done, his frown melted away and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said before he looked down at the ring when he was actually into deep thought about something. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just angry at myself. You had no idea what I'm going through. I have to keep a secret like this from Isabelle and it tears me to shreds that I'm keeping her in the dark about it. Can you imagine being with someone you love so much that you just refuse to give up on them?"

Maria had a clear idea of what he was talking about. She felt the exact same way when she had a secret of her own that Randy didn't know….

"I know. You just can't let her go because you love her too much."

"Exactly," Randy said with a nod.

With that being clear, Maria thought it was hopeless to confess to Randy that she was bearing feelings for him. It was only meant to be kept in the dark and not to be revealed out in the open. But then he caught her by surprise when he looked at her again and took her hand and had his other hand resting on top on hers.

"And you know what else that hurts?"

Maria shook her head for she didn't know the answer to his question so she waited for Randy to tell her his answer.

"What hurts is that I haven't talked to my best friend for months because our guilt created a barrier between us. I missed all our times together but most importantly, I missed you and I still do."

She felt a tear running down on her face as his words had touched her deeply that she ever imagined. She had missed him and from what had just come out of his mouth, he felt the exact same way.

"I missed you too," Maria said candidly. "I always have."

Randy made a small smile and had his thumb on her cheek to wipe a fresh tear away. "That's what I want to hear."

"I felt so stupid to be sitting here crying because I…"

Maria stopped at her sentence. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if to refuse to continue. She couldn't bring herself to tell the reason why she was in his state.

"What is it? Maria, please tell me. I'm right here. You know that you can tell me anything."

Maria said nothing for a while and Randy waited for her to speak again. Maria gathered her courage and turned to the one person who understood her better than anyone.

"The reason you saw me here crying was because I missed you."

It wasn't a lie. That was the truth. Well it was part of it anyway.

"I missed talking to you and sharing jokes with you….I missed the kind of friendship we had before and I want it back. I want our friendship back and I want it back the way it was."

"I want that too," said Randy. "Well since you and I both want the same thing, I don't see a reason why we can't do something about it. I mean it's up to us if we want to rebuild back our friendship. So if that's what we want, then why not start now?"

Maria made a smile at him and she knew that he meant what he said. She stood up from her seat and Randy did the same with the hopes of hearing the answer that he wanted to hear.

But she felt that it didn't have to be verbal so instead her non-verbal answer was made in a form of a hug. As they stood like this for a while and with smiles on their faces, their friendship had returned.

**Next chapter:**** Maria starts to consider telling Randy her secret and finds herself in a confrontation with Melina. Meanwhile Shane has a 'special surprise' for the certain legend killer…and calls him out to the ring….**


	14. Shane's Plan

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 14 – Shane's Plan**

Shane sneered just as the ring broadcasters introduced the viewers to the live show. Raw had just begun and soon the surprise would await the champion in just a few minutes.

"This should be good," Shane told himself. "I hope you're ready Champ because tonight, I've got a surprise for you that's gonna rock the whole arena down."

He loved the idea of seeing the smirk got swiped off the face of the self proclaimed legend killer. Shane could imagine Randy's reaction when he found what was to be in store for him.

"Well I think that's my cue to go. I can't keep the fans waiting."

He stepped out of his office and began walking down the corridor to head to the stage. That smirk on his face had not faded and if anyone saw him pass by, they could tell that he was in his best mood.

If only they knew what went through the mind of the general manager of Raw….

------------

Maria was sitting on the table alone with her mind filled with endless thoughts. She was happy that her friendship with Randy was back on track. But that wasn't enough to beat her depressed mood. Her guilt had still haunted by the fact that she didn't tell Randy her secret.

She knew she had to but she couldn't bring herself into telling him, especially now since they had broken that barrier between them. She made a weary sigh and ran their hand through her brunette curls. Maria was going to get something to eat but then she found that she was too upset to eat. So she went up to the counter and bought a fruit smoothie instead.

Just as she had taken a straw for a drink, her eyes were now onto a woman entering the room. Maria could only frown by the appearance of a short diva smirking at her. Knowing that she would end up in a fight with her, Maria walked past her as to pretend that she didn't exist. However she didn't get to reach for the door when Melina grabbed her arm to stop her. Maria flung her arm away from her and her green eyes turned fiery with irritation.

"What do you want?" Maria spat.

"This is what I get for trying to say hello?" Melina asked with a smirk. "And I don't recall you telling me congrats."

Maria scoffed. "Congrats for what?"

"For being the number one contender for the women's championship. It's obvious that I should get the opportunity because you don't have what it takes."

"I do have what it takes!" Maria snapped. "A lot of people saw that I've got potential."

"But unfortunately none of us didn't get a chance to see it," said Melina. "The match got cancelled and why did it? Oh right I remember now you fainted! That was hilarious."

If she was at all angry, Maria definitely was now.

"I didn't faint okay?!"

"Yeah right," said Melina with a grin and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to deny it. Everyone knows that you're not champion material anyway."

"Who are you to judge me? I can be a fighter just like the other divas in that locker room!" 

"Well you are then how come you didn't show in your match last week?"

Maria opened her mouth again and was quickly she closed it back. If she told her then that would be a stupid mistake to make.

"I thought so," said Melina as she crossed her arms over her chest and her smirk was still there. "You didn't have any guts to show your face to the world because you know you don't deserve it. I'm glad Shane took notice of that otherwise he wouldn't have picked me."

"The only reason he chose you is because I've been told that I can't compete!"

"Oh really? And why's that?"

Before the brunette diva could come up with a lie, another diva came into the scene and had her stare down was made as Melina was facing the women's champion herself.

"Melina if you don't leave here in the next three seconds, you'll find yourself with no hair on your head before our match tonight!"

Melina scoffed. "Excuse me? Can't you see we're having a conversation?"

Maria gave her a knowing look and then rolled her eyes afterwards. "Well as far as I know this conversation is over."

"Fine. There's just one thing I want to do before I go."

Maria found herself stumbling back a few steps after receiving a hot slap from Melina. As furious as she was she was about to do the unthinkable and Mickie had appeared to predict what Maria was going to do and quickly took her fruit smoothie from her and grabbed her in the process.

"Let's just go Maria," Mickie whispered in her ear. "She's not worth it."

Maria felt like she was about to explode but she knew that she had calm herself down for the sake of her health of her unborn child. The only thing that she could do was to simply glare at the short dark haired diva flashing a smirk that she had always despised to see.

"I'll see you in the ring Mickie," said Melina as she turned to leave and then turned back to face them at the doorway. "And maybe you should bring that bitch of a friend with you. That should give her an idea of who is the real deal around here."

She made a strut and soon she was out of sight.

"I hate this Mickie!" Maria said with a yell. "I hate the fact that I can't do anything to defend myself! I'm not weak like she was implying!"

"I know where you're getting at," said Mickie as she sympathized with her. "Believe me I know how you feel. But you can't let her crawl under your skin. It's bad enough for her to find out that you can't compete because you're pregnant."

Maria sighed. "It seems so hard to not get angry, especially when she's around."

"Can you at least try? Not for me but for the baby, okay? That should be your first priority now."

"I know," said Maria and made a small sigh.

"Let's go find Candice and Torrie," said Mickie as she gave her back the fruit smoothie.

Maria could only nod as they began to walk out of the room together. She began to take a sip of her drink. The smooth creamy drink was the only cure she needed to take her mind off things. At least for now.

---------------

Shane made his presence known when he had stepped onto the stage. His smirk was still there as he walked down the steel ramp and soon he was in the ring with the microphone in hand. The thousands of fans in attendance were anticipating of what he had planned for that evening. His theme song faded and waited for a few seconds for the crowd to quiet down a bit before he would make his blockbuster announcement.

"I'm sure you all want to know what I'm here so I'll just cut to the chase. Tonight is going to be like no other. Tonight I promise you a night that you will never ever forget. So get your cameras ready people because tonight you're in for a special treat."

And what a special treat it was going to be. Shane's smirk grew wider as he turned to the stage and continued on talking.

"Now I would like to call out the wwe champion," he said. "I know you're back there Randy so you come out in this ring. And I want you out here _now_."

Shane waited for a response. A few seconds flew by and still the person he called out had not arrived. Then about a minute later, the fans roared with excitement when another entrance them hit and soon the wwe champion came out to the ring. The two men were now face to face in the ring and Randy had a look of curiosity on his face as he wondered what Shane had next in plan for him. Randy got a microphone from a crew member outside and turned to look at Shane again.

"I see that look on your face and you must be wondering what I've got planned for you this time," said Shane. "Well Randy I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Randy said slowly. "Well let me have it then."

"Not so fast Champ," said Shane with a smirk. "Do you remember when I said that tonight is going to be like no other?"

"Yes I remember," said Randy. "You did mention that."

"Well Randy tonight is going to be all about you," said Shane. "Well of course you're the champion so how could it be not right?"

Randy was getting annoyed by Shane's use of sarcasm and he didn't take it lightly.

"You may not like the fact that I'm the champion but that didn't bother me to say the least," Randy spat. "I couldn't care less of what you think because guess what? I'm still standing with this belt on my shoulder and I'm intending to stay champion for a long time!"

Shane sulked when the crowd was cheering for the self proclaimed legend killer. He hated to hear them cheer for Randy. But he simply shrugged them off and continued on and this time his smirk was back on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder Randy," Shane told for a moment and then continued on. "Sometimes I wonder Randy if you will find yourself…_standing_ after tonight."

"Just what are you trying to imply?" Randy questioned, his brow was now raised in slight confusement.

"Well let's just say that tonight is your chance to prove to me that you do deserve to be champion," said Shane. "Okay it goes like this. Tonight you're going to be in a Battle to Survive."

"And what the hell is that all about?"

"It's simple really. I'm putting you in four matches."

"That's it?" Randy scoffed. "You think that's going to intimidate me? That's not going to happen!"

"We'll see about what, won't we?"

At that moment, Randy did felt the least bit worried but as stubborn as he was, he wasn't going to admit it. Not to Shane's face.

"Alright so you're putting me in four matches. That's my surprise?"

"Oh yes indeed," said Shane with a smirk. "First off you'll face against Mister Kennedy. And then onto match number two, it's going to be a triple threat match against Cade and Murdoch."

Randy mouthed the words triple threat match and that made Shane's smirk grw wider than before.

"In match number three, you're back into a singles match against the Samoan bulldozer Umaga!" 

"What?!" Randy said with a yell, although he wasn't holding the microphone anymore. He was now furious with Shane's announcement but unfortunately, the general manager wasn't done yet as he had one more match to announce and he knew that it was going to rock the whole arena.

"And I have saved the best for last," said Shane. "The final match in the Battle to Survive…you'll be facing against the 'Big Red Machine' Kane!" 

The last announcement had Randy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Oh I should also mention something," said Shane. "Look above you."

Randy looked up at the ceiling and then there was something that made his blue eyes grew wider with horror….

"In the last match of the evening, you'll be facing Kane in the steel cage match."

Shane made a pat on the shoulder as Randy was still staring at the steel cage that was hanging high above him.

"Good luck Champ," said Shane with a smirk. "I think you'll need it."

And with that being said, his entrance theme hit the speakers and then left Randy alone looking up at the cage above him. From that smirk on his face as the dumbfounded champion turned to stare at him, Shane was pleased to see that look on his face, the exact expression he had longed to see.


	15. A Sign of Trouble Coming?

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 15 – A Sign of Trouble Coming?**

"THAT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" 

Randy was furious by the announcement that Shane made in the ring just a few moments ago. He knew that Shane would do anything to bring him down but what the Raw general manager did was far out of line. The wwe champion was, in no doubt, outraged by this and it was surely been expressed clearly when he threw everything he could lay his hands on. Soon his locker room was in a messy state as his anger burst like wildfire.

"Whoa!" was John's response just as he stepped into Randy's locker room, only to be greeted by a flying object coming his way. Fortunately for him, he ducked in good timing but unfortunately for him, he had to deal with his best friend's not so great mood.

"Hey! Hey! Randy! Calm down man."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Randy yelled. "DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID JUST NOW?"

"Yes I heard his announcement," John said calmly. "And I thought that it was totally outrageous."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IS OUTRAGEOUS! HE PUT IN FOUR FUCKING MATCHES! HE WANTS ME DEAD BY THE END OF THE NIGHT JOHN! HE HAD HIS WHOLE FUCKING AGENDA PLANNED OUT!"

"Okay now Randy you really need to calm down. I want you to take a few deep breaths with me okay? Let's do it. Breath in. Breathe out."

John inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply as he continued on repeating the words to the breathing technique. He caught Randy's eye whilst doing this and from the expression he read on his best friend's face, John stopped instantly.

"Okay I have a feeling that now isn't the time to do so."

"JOHN! DON'T MAKE ME EVEN MORE PISSED THAN I AM NOW!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" John said apologetically. "Can you just at least help you out--"

"Help? _Help?_" There's nothing you can do to help!" Randy snapped. "I have to face five people on my own tonight and I'm damn sure that Shane won't allow me to get any help and you and I both know that!"

"Yeah you're right about that," said John with a sigh and shook his head. "Look let's put it this way. We all have to go through hell at some point."

But that seemed to be a stupid thing to say.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR?!"

"Just let me talk okay?"

"You better quit with this bullshit--"

"Just let me talk before you rip my head off alright?" John held his hands up in defense. "Is that cool?"

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him coldly. "This better be good."

John made a weary sigh and went on to say what he was trying to say before.

"Okay let's put this to perspective. I was champion for a year and you know what I've been through to keep that title. I even had to confront the Punjabi Giant of all people! Let's not forget that."

"I haven't forgotten about it John. But how can your past be compared to what I'm going through now?"

"What I'm trying to say is that sometimes we tend to think that we have it all when in reality, there's gonna be someone gunning for us and they would make sure that they could bring us down to the rocky ground. You know my history with Coachman…which I would not get into that…but you got the point."

Randy nodded. "So you're saying that I should just deal with it? Just got out to the ring and act like it doesn't bother me?"

John made a laugh. "Well I don't know about the last part 'cause now you're pissed!"

"Very pissed," Randy said through gritted teeth and punched a fist harshly into the locker. So now he was stuck with having to face his opponents and there was no way that he could escape. "So now I have to prepare for my first match in the next few minutes."

"The first match in the Battle To Survive…" John began and made a laugh. "I'm starting to wonder if his head got screwed in right? Or maybe the Absolut or Mr. Johnny Walker had taken some effect on him? Seriously, this guy is nuts."

"No need to tell me that," Randy muttered. "Shane's so obsessed over his power and will use it at every opportunity, especially now."

John nodded and then made a sigh. "Well all I have to say is good luck."

"I'll need more than that," said Randy. "Trust me."

Then a cell phone rang. Randy went for his bag and pulled out the device to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Are you alright sweetheart?_

Randy smiled a little when he heard his fiancee's voice on the other line. "Yes I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

_Well I should be because I'm watching Raw right now! That evil jerk has put you in…four matches?! Who the hell does he think he is?!"_

"I know. Crazy isn't it? Look I've gotta go now and prepare for my first match okay? I'll talk to you when the show is over."

_Alright, good luck and I'll be cheering for you!_

Randy beamed. "Thank you for that."

_Please do call when you can alright? I love you._

"I promise and I love you too, Bye."

Randy sighed as he hung up and dropped his cell phone into his bag.

"That was Izzy?" John asked.

"Yeah," said Randy. "She was just as upset about it as I was."

"Well you go out there and do what you have to do," said John. "If Shane wants you to prove to him why you are the Champ, then you'll do just that."

Randy nodded and had remained quiet until it was time for him to leave his locker room to enter his first match of the evening.

-----------------

The Raw general manager was in his comfortable position as Shane had his legs up and crossed upon his wooden desk and had his hands behind his head. Since he had made the announcement, he felt like a king already.

Now Randy knew that he wasn't the person that anyone, including him, would mess with. As he had his attention fully on the monitor, the first match was about to start in just a matter of moments as Ken Kennedy just made his entrance in the ring.

Without warning the door got opened and slammed in a mere second and Shane jumped and quickly got into his sitting position before turning to the person that was now standing in his office. He smirked when it was the brunette woman who in return had a frown on her face as she crossed her arms lightly.

"Maria," Shane began as he stood up from his seat and walked slowly to her. His brown eyes were looking up and down at her appearance. "Oh my goodness, don't you look fantastic tonight."

"Don't try to sweet talk me after what you just did."

"Me? What did I do?"

Maria scoffed in disbelief by Shane's act but she didn't fall for that one bit.

"Four matches Shane? Are you _insane_?"

"Oh," said Shane with a laugh. "You mean Orton. I thought you meant Melina."

"I am upset about that too Shane. But not as more upset as I am now about this! You've put Randy through too much and that makes me sick. Everyone keeps on telling me how crazy you are, but I don't think the word crazy fits in your profile."

Shane laughed. "Maria, let's not forget that I'm running the show here and I'm giving the fans what they want to see--"

"What they want to see? That's a whole pile of bullshit coming from your mouth. This is about all about you and your stupid little vengeance! You know that--"

"How's the baby doing? Shane cut in. "You know you shouldn't be too stressed right? You know it's--"

"Don't you even dare try to change the subject!" Maria snapped. If he had thought that he could get himself out that easily, he had to think again.

"Well Randy is not that important now, is he?" Shane asked. "The baby is."

Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You disgust me. I can't believe I was that stupid enough to trust you to keep my secret. I feel like puking right about now."

"He doesn't deserve to know anyway," Shane said simply. "He cheated on his fiancée and played with your heart at the same time. That's really low of him and you should see to that!"

"It wasn't like that!" Maria yelled in defense of her best friend. "We just had a …wait, why would I explain myself to you if you wouldn't believe me?"

"Look I know that you and Orton are really close and you're trying to put all the blame on yourself for this. I understand that. But you really--"

"Yeah I've tried to do that but then I realized that it's not going to fix things. As much as I hate myself now for keeping this from him…"

Maria paused and looked down on the floor. She had been talking to her friends and they had been encouraging her to do the right thing. She was very hesitant at first since telling Randy would destroy everything and she didn't want it to happen.

But then something made her have second thoughts. Maria opened her mouth to continue.

"...I don't think I can keep this any longer."

Shane's eyes widen with shock. "What?"

"The baby needs a father Shane," said Maria. "This little boy or girl I'm carrying deserves to have what every child should have."

"Maria let's think about this for just one sec--"

"There's nothing else to think about!" Maria snapped. "I never got the chance to know my own father since he abandon me and my family. I'll be damn if I let the past repeat itself!"

"Wait…your dad left you?"

Maria wiped a tear from her face as her dark past came back to her. She was determined to stay strong and to not cry in front of him. That was the last thing she had in mind.

"Yes…" said Maria. "I'm trying to not think about that now but yes he did. He left his own wife and three children for whatever reason I don't even know. But now I don't think I could care less."

"How old were you then?"

"Four. My mom had to work two jobs just to support us."

Shane was amazed by this bit of information that he hadn't known about her.

"I had no idea."

Maria nodded and sighed. "There were hard times back then but in the end we've made it through. I'm very lucky to have such a strong amazing mother like her."

"Yes you are lucky," said Shane and made a smile and leant back slightly to his desk. "And I think I could see her right through you. She's a fighter just like you are with your wrestling skills. You really have been improved a lot Maria."

"I know," said Maria. "And that's why I think that it's time that Randy knows that he's going to be a father."

"Let's sit down and think about this okay?" Shane asked in desperation to keep it quiet but then Maria slapped his hand before it could rest on her shoulder.

"I'm not going through this again! Maria said hotly. "I'm going to tell him what I've should have told him back in the hospital and that's to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child. Don't try to stop me 'cause I'm already made up my mind."

"But--"

"It's over Shane," Maria cut in before he could finish his sentence. "This secret keeping game is over and right after his first match, I'm going to tell him--"

And just as she had mentioned him, the bell rang and that brought their attention to the screen.

"What?! Shane yelled in disbelief. "He won?!"

Maria smirked as her green eyes were looking at Randy with his belt raised high into the air as he stood victorious in the ring.

"And I think my time has come now. So goodbye."

Shane stood like a statue in shook and as he turned back, he was now facing not the brunette woman, but the back of the door instead. He pounded his fist onto his desk in frustration.

"Damnit!" Shane exclaimed and turned back to the screen. The wwe champion was walking backwards up the ramp with a huge smirk on his face.

But that was just the first match. It wasn't over just yet. It was only just the beginning….

---------------

Maria was looking for Randy's locker room as she had thought of waiting there until Randy would arrive. She was about to tell him what he must know and there was nothing that was going to stop her. When she found it at last, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Okay Maria you can do this," Maria told herself as she closed her eyes for a minute and took in another breath. She opened her eyes again only to face the door once more. "You can do this."

After saying those words to gain courage she needed, Maria pushed the door open and went inside. As the brunette woman disappeared behind that door, another door that was adjacent to that locker room creaked open soon after and a pair of eyes made a peek to make sure that she was not seen before stepping out.

Melina had her eyes onto the door of Randy's locker room and made scoffed with disbelief. She was planning of thanking Shane once again for the title opportunity but then she found that to be a good reason why she had went over there in the first place.

Or she wouldn't have known the _real_ reason why Maria couldn't compete.

"This is so juicy!" said Melina with a smirk. "She's pregnant? Wow, what a bombshell! Maybe I should give her my best wishes now."

And then the idea hit her like a lightning bolt.

"…or maybe I should but in a different way?" Then she sneered. "Oh Melina you're a genius!"

She refrained herself from facing the brunette woman again so instead she was going to save her energy on her match that was coming to a close. But as she walked down, she couldn't help but to chuckle at her idea that she thought was her best yet.

"Oh I'll give her my best wishes alright," Melina said with a smirk. "And I know just how to do it."


	16. An Unexpected Twist

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 16 - An Unexpected Twist**

Shane was very annoyed to say the least when Randy won his first match. He thought that he was just lucky for now. The wwe champion had three matches left to compete in so there was no way that he could gain any more victories after that, especially the last match of the evening which would be the most brutal one of all.

Then there was a knock on the door. The Raw general manager turned his attention from the screen of the monitor to the door before him.

"Come in," he said.

Two men entered and Shane stood up from his seat to meet them.

"Good you here."

"Yes sir," said Lance. "We got the message and it sounded important."

"It is actually," said Shane. "It has to do with your match tonight."

"The triple threat match?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," Shane said matter of factly. "I'm giving you guys the opportunity of a lifetime."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked out of curiosity while Trevor was thinking the same.

"Yeah what do you have in mind?" Trevor asked.

Shane smirked. He had an idea and he knew that it would go well as long as they would follow it. Lance and Trevor still had the looks of confusion on their faces. The Raw general manager continued on to stress out his point.

"Well let's just say that I have a proposition for you," said Shane. "I'm giving you guys the chance to face The Hardys next week on Raw."

"The Hardys?" Lance blinked as if he wasn't sure what he had just said from his own two ears. "Matt and Jeff? The tag team champions?"

"That's right," said Shane and put on a serious face to prove that he did meant what he said. "If you guys defeated Orton tonight, the tag team match will be made officially…with the tag team titles on the line."

"You can't be serious…" Trevor began and turned to Lance as if he wasn't sure of how to react to Shane's offer. "Did you really--"

"Yes Trevor I'm damn serious," said Shane. "So I suggest that you two should go and be prepared because…" He made a glance at this gold _Rolex _watch to check for the time. "The match is coming up soon."

Lance made a laugh out of excitement and exchanged looks with Trevor and patted his partner on the shoulder. "This is it man. We finally got ourselves an opportunity!"

"Yeah. Oh wow. Shane this is great! You have no idea how it means to us."

"I'm sure," Shane sneered. "Just remember this. If you guys lose…and I mean if either of you get pinned by Orton, the match next week will not happen. So make up your minds about what you want because I planned this to be a one time thing. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Lance retorted and then made a grin. "Thank you very much."

"Yes thank you so much for this," said Trevor with smile.

Shane nodded and shook hands with them before they left his office. As the door was closed, a smirk came at the corner of his lips.

"You may be lucky for now Orton. But coming up in a next few minutes your luck will run out soon enough."

Then his smirk dropped into a look of disappointment and made a sigh afterwards. Maria was going to tell Randy about the baby and she could be telling him any time now….

-------------------

Thought he was thrilled that he won in his match against Kennedy, his next upcoming matches wasn't his priority at that point. His smirk of cockiness had been replaced with a look of worry and concern when John told him that Maria needed to talk to him. He knew that it had to be important otherwise she wouldn't have been waiting for him in his locker room.

He stepped into a locker room and offered a small smile to his best friend who was sitting on the bench. Randy was happy that they were now friends again.

"Hey Maria. John told me that you were here."

"Yeah," said Maria. "You better sit down."

Randy sat down on the bench next to her. He was starting to worry about her and he knew that it sounded serious. He placed his championship belt aside before he turned back to her.

"Alright," said Randy. "Now what is it that you want to see me about?"

Her lips began to tremble but she knew that she had to stay strong.

_You're doing the right thing. Just go and tell him. _

Maria made a breath so she could be at ease. Her heart was thumping with nervousness. But she was determined to get it all out in the open.

"Randy…" Maria began and cleared her throat a bit before she continued on with no hesitation. "There's something I want to tell you. Something that I should have told you when you came to visit me at the hospital."

"What is it?" Randy asked. Maria turned silent and he could tell that whatever she wanted to say was troubling her.

"Okay, do you remember that I said I had been food poisoned? Well that's not the reason why I got to the hospital in the first place."

"What?" Randy raised his brow in slight confusion. "I don't understand."

"I wasn't food poisoned," said Maria. She felt a sting in her eyes and she tried not to let the tears get in the way.

"So…so…if it wasn't food poisoning then how come you were at the hospital then?"

Then a single tear came out freely of her eye. Her grip on his hand was getting a little tighter than before. Her lips quivered and she hid her face from him as she lowered her head to stare down on her lap.

"You're scaring me now," said Randy. "Maria…"

Maria made a sniffle and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was now time. It was time for her to come clean.

"Randy, I'm--"

Then she got cut off at her sentence when a cell phone rang. Maria let out a groan and stomped her heel of her boot. Why did her cell phone have to ring? Especially now?

"You better answer it," said Randy.

"I don't want to."

"Well it might be important."

Maria sighed and took out her cell phone from her pocket and looked at the screen for the caller ID.

"Please excuse me," she said as she stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered in an annoyed tone. 

_Maria! Are you with Randy?_

"Yes," Maria said through gritted teeth. "And now isn't the time!"

She was starting to get even more annoyed when Torrie began to talk fast as if she was running out of breath.

"Will you slow down?" Maria asked. "I can't hear a word you just said!"

_Are you watching the match for the women's title right now?_

"No but why--"

_Well turn on the monitor now!_

"Torrie I don't have the ti--"

_Just do it!_

Maria let out a frustrated groan. First she was interrupted and now she was being told to watch something that she had no intention of?

She turned on the monitor and soon her eyes grew wide with confusion. At that moment, the cameras were showing the short brunette woman struggling with something silver that hooked her wrist to the bottom red rope.

"What the hell?" was Randy's voice from the background. Maria was thinking the exact same thing.

"Mickie! How did she--"

_Melina got her trapped! Mickie won the match but then Melina attacked her afterwards and then handcuffed her to the ropes!_

Maria was confused about the situation but then another woman came on the screen with a smirk on her face and a microphone in hand.

_So this is why I think that I should give my best wishes in my own special way," Melina was saying as she held a hand over her chest. "And I just want to congratulate her on becoming a mommy!"  
_

Maria's jaw dropped at the mention of the last word. Mommy…

There was just no possible way that Melina meant her….right? 

"She didn't mean who I think she means…" Maria croaked.

_Oh yes she meant you! She mentioned your name earlier on! I thought you knew--"_

"How could I have known about this when I wasn't even watching the match!" Maria snapped. "How the hell did she know?!"

_I have no idea but the truth is that she knows and she has told everyone that you're pregnant! The worse part is that she said she knew who the father is!_

"What?!" Maria asked with horror. Randy looked from the screen and then to Maria and wondered if Melina's actions had anything to do with how Maria was acting at that point.

_That's what she said. And she was going on about it's someone who we all know very well!_

If Melina had known about Randy being the father of the baby, then Maria's nightmare just might come true…

"Oh my god…"

_And the worse part is Candice and I can't stop her. We're locked in._

"What?!"

_John broke the stupid handle so we're stuck inside his locker room….don't ask how but what you have to do is to stop her before it's too late!_

"Okay I'm on it!" Maria retorted and she quickly closed the flip of her phone. Her heart was thumping madly now. She was scared.

"Maria what's going on?" Randy questioned as he made a glance at the monitor. "Do you know what Melina is--"

"I have to go," Maria said abruptly as she rushed past him to get to the door.

"But wait, what is it you were going to tell me?"

"Not right now. It has to wait."

"Why can't you---"

"I just can't right now okay?" Maria said with a yell and then made sad face for him. "I'm sorry."

"But Maria, hold…"

It was too late as Maria disappeared behind the door and left Randy confused. He turned back to the monitor and he was starting to get more confused.

He wondered what was going on around him.

But he watched on to look at the diva on the screen as he was determined to find the answers….

---------------

Maria ran as fast as her boots could take her. She managed to avoid all the questions that were thrown out to her as the past the busy crowd standing around at the corridors. She had hoped and prayed that Melina hadn't revealed the father of the child as yet. Her theme song blasted through the speakers as soon as she got near to the stage and soon she had gotten the attention of the thousands of fans around her.

As she gasped for breath, Maria walked down the ramp. Cheers were echoed around her and the fans seemed to be happy by the news. She definitely did not expect her secret to come out this way.

"Oh here comes Mommy!" said Melina with a smile. Maria climbed up the steel steps and got under the ropes to enter the ring. The minute she entered the ring, she saw Mickie handcuffed to the bottom rope. The women's champion tried to get out of the handcuffs but it was hopeless.

"Oh good Mommy is here," said Melina with fake smile. "Everyone knows about the news. Let's all congratulate her yeah?"

The crowd cheered and Maria felt her cheeks turning red with humiliation. She made a glance at Mickie who made a sad face for her friend. Maria turned to Melina once again.

"I guess you must be happy about it huh?" Melina asked. "To have that buddle of joy!" She turned to the crowd. "Now this might sound like the big one but just you wait until you people find out who the proud daddy is!"

That was the part that she didn't want. It was bad enough that the whole world knows about her pregnancy.

"Melina please don't tell them," Maria pleaded. "Please…"

But then Melina made a smirk.

"What? You don't want me to tell them? But this is such big news! How could you want to hold this back?

As desperate as she was, Maria grabbed her hand and pleaded her to not reveal about the baby's true paternity. Tears began streaming out of her eyes. Melina made a sad face to Maria and pouted her lips. But Maria wasn't prepared for a hot slap she had received from the paparazzi princess. She stumbled a few steps back and had her face placed on one side of her side. Mickie was yelling at Melina in the background but she didn't pay any attention to her as she had a plan to execute.

"You pathetic bitch!" Melina said hotly. "If you think that I'm going to listen to you, then you better think again!"

Melina smirked again as the crowd produced boos for her. But she didn't care. That was her time for fun and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"So people the moment that you all have been waiting for….the baby's daddy!"

Maria closed her eyes and hoped that it was all a dream. It had all seemed to be so real to become one. She could hear Mickie's yelling in the background. The crowd was creating thunder in the arena. She felt a tear running down her cheek…

"And he is none other than…."

She was about to say this name and then it would be all over….

But she didn't expect to hear a different reaction from the crowd nor did she expect to hear a particular theme song blasting through the speakers. Maria opened her eyes and was relieved to see Shane coming down the ramp.

Maria turned to see a shock look on Melina's face and that made her smirk. She couldn't stand him but she was grateful that he came down to the ring just in time.

Shane grabbed the microphone from Melina and she was scared to see that stern look on his face.

"Melina I want you to leave this ring now," he said. "Get Mickie out of the handcuffs and depart from this ring."

Melina didn't move. She looked at Maria and then back to Shane again.

"Melina," Shane repeated. "I want you to leave _now_."

Shane looked down at her and Melina knew that she didn't have to be told twice. She turned to Mickie to release her free from the ropes.

"Good," said Shane. "Now I want you two girls to leave."

Maria made a sigh of relief. She was happy to say the least that Shane came to stop Melina.

"Maria you stay here."

"What?" she said although the crowd couldn't hear her because she didn't have the microphone on her. Confused as she was, she had no idea why Shane wanted her to remain in the ring. Melina left the ring and Mickie gripped her hand tightly as if to say 'hang in there' before she left the ring as well.

At that moment, Maria thought that it was the worst night she had ever been into. She began to imagine what his reaction would be when he found out that she was pregnant. He must have had figured it all out by now that it was something that she had intended on telling him.

"Maria as you hate to reveal it out in public," said Shane. "This is bound to come out sooner or later. So I suggest that we tell them now and get it over with."

Her eyes widen with shock. He was considering on telling the whole world about Randy and her? She knew that both men had their issues but it was definitely too much.

"I'm sorry Maria," said Shane as she looked at her pleading eyes. "But I couldn't stand to hear stupid rumors going around about you so now is the time to tell the real truth."

"No Shane!" Maria yelled. But it was no use. He had already made it clear so there was nothing that she could do about it. The Raw general manager turned to the crowd and continued on to say what he had to say.

"So tonight you have heard from Melina that Maria is pregnant," said Shane. "And that is indeed correct."

He had confirmed it much to Maria's dismay. She buried her face in her hands. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to be….

"And now for the other bit for news. That is…who the father really is."

Shane turned to her with a concern look on his face. Maria wasn't looking at him. She was too upset to do so.

"And the father of the baby is in fact someone that you all know very well and he is in fact here in this arena tonight."

She felt a stinging sensation burning her eyes….she didn't know how to take it all in.

"I'm not going to keep you all in suspense any longer," said Shane. "So I'll just get it out and over with. So the father of Maria's baby is none other…."

Tears were coming out of her eyes once more….

Shane cleared his throat and went on to finish his sentence.

"….than me."

Maria felt as if she had just gotten hit by a ton of bricks at this shocking announcement that Shane had just made. AS she turned to face him, a smirk came upon his face and took his hand to bring her closer to him.

"That's right people," Shane began with cockiness. "The daddy is none other than Shane O Mac!"

If she wasn't appalled when Shane announced himself as the father, Maria was now and she was in total disbelief by this.

"Maria and I are proud to announce that we're expecting our first child together and I would like to say that we are proud parents of the future heir of this grand empire. Now hit my music! We have something to celebrate!"

As his music theme hit the speakers, Shane went to hug Maria and soon the whole world around her started to spin….

--------------

It was the most shocking announcement that anyone ever heard but no one was as shocked as the wwe champion himself.

"No it be can't be….this can't be true…"

But was it? Was that what Maria was trying to tell him all along?

As he watched the brunette women being spun around in another man's arms, Randy couldn't believe it.

And as stubborn as he was, he refused to believe what his ears had heard until he would hear it straight from Maria's mouth.

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay. I'm not really sure about it. Please review.**


	17. To Deal With A Problem

**Thanks to MariaCenaFan, WWECenaFan, JClvr, Kennedy2006, xKillerstyle.Blvd., gurl42069, xAttitudex, JackieC98, super G, XxMakexXitorbreakitXx, dj-ssdd and MorningstarofLothlorien for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. :o) I would like to mention Kennedy2006 for helping me have an idea on how to continue the story when I wasn't so sure myself. Well here's the next chapter. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 17 – To Deal With A Problem**

Linking arms with the brunette diva, Shane held his grin for the crowd as they walked up the ramp on their way to the backstage area where they were greeting by the crew and other Raw Superstars who had just heard the news that was being announced. To Maria's dismay, some congratulated them while the others just stared at them as if they were aliens that just popped of nowhere.

"Shane, how could--"

"Ssshhh not now sweetheart," said Shane in a low tone and a small smirk came on his face. "Not until we get out of this crazy joint."

When they got back into his office, Maria immediately threw his arm off hers forcibly and Shane locked the door behind him. He turned around to face Maria who was obviously upset by what had happened just a while ago in the ring.

"May I ask why you're upset?"

Maria scoffed and laughed. "You honestly don't know? How stupid do you think I am?"

"You're not stupid Maria," said Shane. "I know exactly why you're upset. But you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? For what? Telling of Melina or announcing yourself as the father?"

Shane folded his arms and said non chalantly. "Both."

Maria looked at him with disbelief. "How could I thank you for that?! Especially _you_ calling yourself a dad when you know damn well you're not!" 

"Okay now listen to what…"

"I can't believe you did that!" Maria argued. "What the hell is wrong with you?!

"Can I please give my reason why before you hell my head off?"

"Oh what this reason do you have?"

"I did it because…."

"Let me guess," Maria cut in. "You wanted to get under Randy's skin. Am I right?"

Shane said nothing. That was the reason why he announced himself as the father of Maria's unborn child and he knew it. But he still didn't want to admit it.

"No you're not."

Maria scoffed. "You really think that I'm that dumb do you?"

"Now hold on a minute. I didn't say that. You did. I don't know what you think so low of me and quite frankly, I'm a little hurt by this assault."

"Excuse me? Since when you start to consider your feelings when you don't do the same for others? Like me for instance?"

Shane sighed and looked at her. "Maria I'm sorry for putting you through this okay? I know how you are feeling right now. But believe me when I said this, why I did out there is out of concern for you."

"For me?"

"Yes," Shane said and nodded. "Now tell me this Maria and be honest here. Do you actually believe that Orton could take in this news? That you're carrying _his_ baby?"

Maria thought he could. It would be difficult for sure but he would have to accept the fact that he was going to be a parent.

But now that Shane asked her this, she wasn't sure if what she was doing was the right thing anymore. Silence came in between them and Shane took this as a chance to speak up again.

"I thought so," said Shane as he looked at the expression of fear drawn on her face. "You're still having doubts. Am I right?"

Maria turned to look away from him and she stayed quiet for a while. Not only did she hate him for trusting him in the first place but she had to admit that he was right. She was still having doubts about Randy taking a big swallow of the truth. If Torrie hadn't called her when she did, (and Maria was grateful for that) then Randy would have known about the baby already.

But then there would be consequences linking to that situation. Randy's relationship with Isabelle could end before it could start. Her friendship had just started to get back on track but that one secret could destroy that as well.

"It's going to be okay," Shane murmured as he got close behind her. "Trust me. I can help you raise this child. I can give you whatever you need. Just say the word and your wish will be granted."

"I don't need your money," said Maria. "In fact I don't need anything from you."

"So what are you saying? Are you going to carry this baby on your own?"

Maria stayed quiet for a moment and then made a response without thinking twice.

"I can try to."

"You need help Maria," Shane insisted. "You can't go through this alone."

As stubborn as she was now, she knew that he was right. But she would never accept any help from a man like Shane. She wouldn't even consider taking a hundred dollar bill regardless of the fact that she needed the money to support herself and the baby.

"You must be exhausted. Shall I call the limo to take you to the hotel?"

Maria turned around to see Shane holding a cell phone in hand, waiting to get an answer.

"You know what? Go right on ahead. I need to get away from this place."

"Okay. You need help to take out the bags?"

"No I'm fine with that."

As Maria turned to leave, she turned to take her last look at him.

"And by the way, don't think that this means anything. I'm still not accepting any help from you. I mean it."

"So what about Orton?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to tell him the truth?"

She thought for a moment. She could still tell him but what good would come out of it? The problems would still arise anyway.

Maria turned to the door, and said the last few words before she left Shane's office.

"I think that it would be best if he doesn't know at all."

With that being said, a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He was satisfied by her answer.

---------------

Lance and Trevor were grinning. The wwe champion was now helpless in the middle of the ring. But they weren't done just yet. The referee was knocked out so that would give them the opportunity to cheat.

"Let's bring the chair," said Lance.

Trevor nodded. He slid out of the ring and stole the steel chair from the ring announcer. He got back into the ring with the chair in hand.

"The tag team gold will be ours!" said Lance with a sneer. "Just one hit and then come next week we'll be champions!"

"Oh yeah," said Trevor with a grin. "Get him up."

Lance looked down at the fallen champion and picked him up by the head.

"Get ready."

Trevor nodded. He got himself into position.

Lance got the champion up to his feet.

"You're going down Orton!" Lance spat. "We will prevail!"

He gave Randy a harsh slap in the face which caused him to turn around dizzily towards Trevor.

"NOW!" Lance yelled.

Trevor raised the chair above his head and began to charge toward him. But the wwe champion quickly ducked out of the way, causing Trevor to slam the chair into the head of his tag team partner instead of him.

Trevor was shocked by this but he didn't get the chance to recover when an RKO was delivered to him. Randy went for the cover and the referee literally crawled over from the corner to make the pin.

The bell signaled and Randy was announced as the winner. He made a glare at his opponents before leaving the ring with the championship belt.

------------

Torrie and Candice got out of John's locker room with the assistance of the Hardy brothers. The two divas got into the women's locker room at last, only to have disappointed looks on their faces. Maria left the arena and she wasn't at all in a good mood, especially what had happened moments ago.

"I really thought that she was going to tell him," said Torrie. "If Melina hadn't known about the secret, then Randy would have known by now."

Mickie let out a frustrated groan. "I hate that bitch right now, especially after what she did to me! I couldn't help out Maria 'cause of the stupid handcuffs!"

Candice sighed. "Now the situation is getting even worse. Shane announced himself as the father when he's actually not."

"I know it's sickening!" said Torrie. "I can't believe he did that."

Then there was a knock on the door. Torrie got up from the couch to answer it. She was a bit startled to see Randy behind the door.

"Oh Randy," said Torrie. "Hey."

"Torrie, is Maria in there?" Randy asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Oh…umm…"

The blonde Boise turned to look at Mickie and Candice, who had the same worried look on their faces.

"Is she there?" Randy asked. "I need to see her now. It's important."

"The thing is…Randy…she's not…here."

"Well where is she? She's not with Shane is she?"

"No she's not."

"So where is she then? Come on tell me."

Torrie sighed. "She left."

"What?"

"She left just a while ago," said Mickie.

"Where did she go?" Randy asked.

Mickie, Torrie and Candice exchanged looks before turning back to Randy.

"Well?" Randy asked. He was getting annoyed by their lack of response. "Where is she?!"

"She went back to her hotel," said Candice.

"Why?"

"Because she wants time for herself," said Torrie. "That's what she told us."

"So what Shane said earlier is true then? She's pregnant?"

The divas said nothing, making Randy even more annoyed.

"Answer me!"

"Yes," Mickie retorted. "Yes what Shane said is true. She's pregnant."

Randy looked at Mickie in disbelief as he tried to take in what she had just heard.

"And the father of the baby…is Shane?"

The divas knew very well that he wasn't. But Maria had insisted them to let people believe it. As much as they hated to lie, they didn't have much of a choice.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Torrie asked.

Randy shook his head. "No this can't be true. It can't be."

"She tried to tell you, right?" Torrie asked.

"Well yeah…I guess she did. It sound like something that she knew that I would be upset about…" Randy stopped as he thought about it again. Could this be true?

"But I still can't believe this," Randy continued. "I just can't."

"I know what you mean," said Candice. "We were as shocked as you are."

"Hey," said a voice from behind. It was John.

"John I'm not a happy person right now," said Randy.

"Yeah I can tell. It's Shane's announcement isn't it?"

Randy frowned. "Yeah and I still refuse to believe any of it."

"But it's…."

"I will not believe of it!" Randy said indignantly. "I'm sorry but this is not something I can chew down that easily. I rather hear this from Maria herself…. even if it is true.

John nodded. "So you have two more matches to go."

Randy sighed. "Yep. The Battle to Survive continues on...great. I can't escape from this as long as Shane is the general manager. It sucks but I can't complain about it, can I? All I have to do now is to keep fighting."

"Even if you have to face Umaga?" Torrie asked.

Randy chuckled. "Even so. Umaga's tough, I can admit that. But it doesn't mean that I can't beat him 'cause I can and I will. If Shane thinks otherwise, well he'll find himself being surprised in the end."

"Good luck and watch your back," said Mickie.

"Thanks I appreciate you guys supporting me," said Randy. Then he sighed. "If only…"

"If only what?" John asked.

Randy was about to say something about Maria but then he hesitated and shook his head. "Nothing, just forget it. I'll see you guys later."

He turned and walked away. As he thought of Maria, he was starting to worry about her. He wished that she was still in the arena so he could get the facts straightened out.

"Hey Orton! You're all pumped up and ready to go, huh?"

Randy stopped abruptly and turned to the person who was putting him through hell on that night. The sulk on Shane's face made his blood boil. He felt like he was going to erupt at any moment.

And he did.

Randy grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the wall.

"Don't try and act cool with me. You've just picked the wrong guy to mess up and you know damn well that I'm not the kind of person you don't want to piss. And you know what pisses me off most? It's the fact that you're involved with my best friend!"

"So you heard the news then?" Shane asked with a smirk. "We have a bun baking in the oven as we speak. Sounds great isn't it?"

Randy scoffed. "Well guess what? I don't believe that you're the father."

"You should because I announced it to the whole world! So there's no reason to doubt over something that---"

"Shut the hell up!" Randy said hotly. "Just shut up! I don't think you've realized that this ego of yours could land you into trouble."

"Even if something I said is true?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"If I find out that you hurt Maria in any way…"

"Do you really think I would hurt a diva? Come on."

"Well quite frankly I think you're capable of doing it. But I'm going to find out everything I need to know from Maria herself and until then, you better prepare to lookout for me 'cause if anything bad happen to her, your ass will be mine. Got that?"

Shane laughed. "Orton, Orton. You really are stupid than I thought."

With that comment being said, Randy shoved him down to the floor with full force. He stared down at him with the fiery eyes of anger.

"I DON'T MAKE JOKES SHANE!" Randy yelled. "I MEAN IT. IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL TAKE YOU OUT!"

Shane got up to his feet and glared back at him. "No one and I mean NO ONE is going to take me out! The only person who is going to be taken out is YOU!"

"Is that so?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah you heard me," said Shane. "And as of now, you'll be taken out right at this moment before you could get to the ring."

"Oh yeah? Who is going to take me down, you?"

Shane chuckled. "Oh no. I'm not going to take you down. He is."

"And who the hell is---"

At a split second, Randy caught a glance of someone's face when he turned around, but he was too late to make a comeback as he received a harsh kick to the face and then about half a second later, Randy tumbled down to the cold concrete floor.

Shane looked down at Randy and sneered. That was part of his plan all along. He couldn't stand to see him win match after match. After seeing that Ken Kennedy and Lance and Trevor weren't successful in taking the wwe champion out, Shane decided it was time to take matters in his own hands.

He looked up to the person who was responsible for giving Randy a kick to the face.

"Good work Umaga."

The 'Samoan Bulldozer' glared down at his opponent and Shane looked back down as well, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Randy's eyes were gazing at the white ceiling above him. His vision was getting blurry now and then the darkness crept in slowly….

And then it all went black.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out good, I have a headache. I know you're excited for the next chapter so here it is! Thanks for reading and please review. **


	18. Last Man Standing

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**If this chapter sucks, let me know because I'm starting to think I've lost my touch in this story. So I might think about not continuing.**

**Chapter 18 – Last Man Standing**

Staring up at the ceiling above her, Maria couldn't help but to rethink of the worst night she ever had. By now everyone knew of her secret, no thanks to Shane of course. It was too late for her to do anything about it now.

She was lying on her bed constantly crying for the whole evening. Tonight she tried to do the right thing. But the news came out in the worse possible way.

Or maybe it came out in a good way.

If Shane hadn't stopped Melina in time, who knows what could happen. Randy would have known the truth by now.

Her stomach began churning with fear at the thought of Randy hearing the news...at the worse possible way when Shane decided to insert himself in the situation, naming himself as the father of the unborn child.

It was a mess.

Tonight wasn't her night at all.

"This sucks," she muttered before letting out a weary sigh.

--

There was darkness all around. There were screams.

He could hear them inside his head. As the blues eyes were slowly uncovered, the vision was a little blurry at first but the vision came back clear as crystal. The brightness of a white light above him gave hurt to the eyes, prompting them to be closed shut again.

His head was still throbbing. It was as if he had gotten hit with a sledgehammer hundreds of times.

The raucous screams were still there and he knew that it was the thousand of people in attendance.

Randy sat up with his head stroking behind his neck, groaning in pain. Although he woke up, it took him a minute to be fully awakened, meaning to recollect his thoughts of what had just happened to him.

He remembered meeting Shane backstage. And then he remembered capturing a quick glance of someone standing behind him…

And then that was it.

Right away he remembered Umaga, the reason why he was currently suffering this excruciating headache.

The wwe champion knew that he would have to face the Samoan Bulldozer sooner since that had been arranged by the Raw general manager.

Unless there was a change of plans.

Randy's eyes widen with bewilderment at the sight of something. He was definitely conscious now.

_What the hell?_

He stood up with the help of the ropes for balance, his eyes roamed around at the mesh barrier surrounding him.

How did he back in the ring?

And most importantly, how did he get inside a _steel cage_?

"Wakey wakey Champ," blared out a voice from the speakers.

The jeers were heard from the crowd. Shane's face appeared on the Titantron with a smirk on his face. Randy gritted his teeth with anger.

He wished he could knock his teeth out right now.

"Glad to see that you're awake from your beauty sleep," said Shane. His smirk was clearly shown on the screen for everyone to see. "You see...your match against Umaga has been postponed. I've changed my mind. Therefore your last match, the steel cage match against Kane, will start...now."

"What?!" Randy exclaimed, shocked to hear this annoucement being made.

He smirked grew wider and made a wave. "Have fun!"

The Titantron turned blank instantly before Randy could protest any further. The wwe champion shook the mesh metal violently; his blood boiled with anger.

Then a pyro burst seconds later made and the spotlights immediately turned red. It wasn't long until the tall man made his presence known.

Despite of fatigue, he would have to wrestle again.

Randy had no choice but to face Kane.

--

Pleased with how the evening was going, Shane poured himself a glass of brandy to celebrate his own victory. He was satisfied to see how things worked out as he planned it, especially with the steel cage part.

He would love to see Randy be pulverized by Umaga but he thought that it would be better to see him get bloodied by the Big Red Monster instead.

There was no way Randy was going to win this time.

As far as Shane was concerned, tonight would be the night to get his last laugh.

Throughout the match, the wwe champion worked hard to fight back despite of his condition. But Kane had the stamina to take him down easily.

"Oooh ouch," Shane looked to see Randy's face rubbed against the metal harshly. "I wouldn't want to be in his position."

The Raw general manager took a sip of his drink, his eyes were still glued onto the screen before him. He sneered to see blood coming out of the cut on Randy's forehead.

"Ha! He's going to get pummeled! I love it! I think I shall go out there and watch the rest up close!"

And with that idea in mind, Shane stepped out of his office with a satisfied smirk on his face.

--

"_Maria? Are you alright?"_

"Is that a question?" Maria asked quite rudely. "I think you know the answer to that."

There was a sigh at the end of the line. _"Look Maria the situation has already gotten worse and…we really do think that you should tell Randy the truth. And soon before it gets really out of hand."_

Maria said nothing. She did try to tell him...and instead of only him knowing the real truth, the whole universe found out about her pregnancy. This was already bad enough as it was.

Then she remembered her last conversation with Shane back in his office. Back to when he asked her if Randy would find out that he was the father.

_"Are you there?"_

Maria crashed back into reality. "Yes...and I've decided that I'm not telling him," she said at last.

Torrie couldn't believe her ears. _"…Wait. What?"_

"I said I'm not telling him. I changed my mind."

_"But you can't do that Maria!"_

"Oh yes I can," said Maria with seriousness in her voice. "It's my decision and I'm sticking to it. If you don't have anything else to say besides disagreeing to this, then consider this conversation to be over. I'm going to bed."

_"But this is wrong! You can't--"_

"Good night Tor."

_"Maria, don't you d…"_

Click.

The voice of the Blonde Boise died away when Maria pressed the button to end the call. She switched off her cell phone so she couldn't be reached. After what appeared to be the worse night of her life, she didn't want to take any more calls.

Instead she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.

--

The jeers were pouring out from the crowd and even more so when a certain someone came walking down the ramp.

Shane didn't pay much attention to this though. All he was concerned was getting a good view of the match.

Though the steel cage had already ruined his intention of interfering, he didn't find the need to do so.

Kane was being the dominant one in this match.

And Shane approved of this as he smirked and nodded as he looked on.

"Yeah! You give him a chokeslam!" He yelled once the Big Red Monster clasped his hand around the champion's throat.

Randy was helpless. He was worn out of energy, fatigue overtook his body. He felt as though he couldn't get through any longer.

He saw the malicious smirk appearing on the tall man's face.

This was it. Kane would the one end this match and then it would be all over.

Then he saw Shane's face looking on from the outside. He looked as if he knew the match was going to end as well.

At that exact moment, a memory suddenly flashed into Randy's mind. Shane appeared to be in it…as well as the brunette woman standing beside him.

They were in this ring earlier that same night with a shocking announcement.

"_Maria and I are proud to announce that we're expecting our first child together…"_

Those exact words were said right from Shane's mouth.

"_Together…"_

This was the only word that was stuck in his head at that point.

"_Together…"_

He wanted it to stop but it appeared that it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"_Together…"_

"This match is mine," said Kane. A laugh erupted from his lips before he proceeded to lift Randy off his feet to execute his finishing move…

This was it. He was going for the chokeslam…

Suddenly the whole arena was on their feet with thunderous cheers.

Shane McMahon froze in shock after witnessing something with his own two eyes.

There was not one person who had predicted the outcome.

No one did.

Now Kane was lying on the canvas. Shane was stunned by this.

Randy Orton had somehow managed to reverse Kane's finisher with his own.

The RKO.

Randy pushed himself harder to crawl over to get to his fallen opponent as quickly as possible. Whilst doing this, he fought the fatigue, desperately in the need to end the match.

Shane shook his head in disbelief. "No…" Then he yelled. "NO! Come on Kane, get up! Get up!"

Randy stretched his hand over Kane. The referee began to count.

"NO!"

The referee slapped his hand onto the canvas to make the first count. The audience appeared to be counting along too as they shouted:

_One…._

The atmosphere was now filled with the anticipation. Everyone hoped that the last count would come through.

Everyone expect for the Raw general manager of course.

"_Two…_

The seconds were passing by fast. Shane had his hands over his head in frustration.

"NO!!!"

The referee was going for the last count as he raised his hand up once more. Shane was desperately hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be true…

Could this be the end? Or would Kane be able to kick out?

The referee lowered his hand one last time…

And then…

"THREE!"

It was official. The match had come to an end.

Shane's eyes widen at this sudden turn.

This could not be happening.

But to this dismay, an announcement forced him to accept this fact.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" was the voice of the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia. Shane heard the crowd roaring madly as they were now creating thunder in the arena.

Randy caught his breath back and using the little energy he had, he sat up for the referee to raise his hand in victory.

He won the match.

But that didn't matter to him anymore. Although he should be happy about claiming a victory, he had his thoughts on something else to even care.

He turned his head over to the side to where the man was standing, frozen like a statute.

Shane still couldn't believe that Randy won. He had him in two matches previously, plus the wwe champion was on the receiving end of a superkick from Umaga earlier on before the steel cage match even started.

After all of this, Randy remained to be standing all in the end.

Shane stared with disbelief at the man, who was now standing on his feet.

Randy stared back down at him, his blue eyes turned fiery with pure hatred he had for him.

_RKO! RKO! RKO! RKO! RKO!_

As the two men stared at each other, a series of chants were made from the background, just as the show was about to go off the air.


End file.
